Healing Touch
by liidg
Summary: The war is over and now it is time to deal with the aftermath.  Will the wounds of war overcome Hermione or can she be healed.  Narcissa/Hermione. Mostly Canon Compliant. OOC
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended this is merely a writing exercise and not for profit.

A/N This story is a bit different from my others. I tentatively have rated it M for the last chapter which has sexual content, adult content and the language I use in the story. This was a close call and could probably be a T. No kinkfest on this one kids. Sorry! Maybe the next one. This originally was supposed to be much shorter but it had a mind of its own. It is about 10 chapters long and finished except for final edits, tweaking and formatting so I will be posting it up relatively quickly.

This is mostly cannon compliant but I will put my usual OOC stamp on it.

HUGE shout out to Asher Henry. She is the greatest beta ever and a brilliant author in her own right. Check her stories out, you won't be disappointed.

Healing Touch

Chapter 1

The bodies were littered throughout the school and Hermione tried to avoid looking at the carnage as much as she could. She needed to focus on the living and worry about the dead later. Harry had killed the Dark Lord and now they were trying to round up the survivors and care for the wounded. The task was made infinitely more difficult by the fact that Death Eaters were still loose and many were hiding on the castle grounds trying to evade capture. The Order, students and faculty had been decimated by the battle and help wasn't coming for a while.

The Order and many of the faculty were patrolling and rounding up the remaining Death Eaters leaving the students to tend to the wounded. Upon the Dark Lord's death battles and skirmishes had broken out in numerous wizarding locations including the Ministry, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and St. Mungo's. The hospital had lost quite a few Healers and Mediwitches not including any that were aligned with the Dark Lord and being captured by the Aurors. Without access to St. Mungo's supplies and staff, the only medical assistance they had was Madam Pomfrey and she did not have the supplies to treat the injuries. Anyone with medical training was being tapped to help out and Hermione was among them. She had studied and trained before they left on their mission and she also had significant 'field' training. Patching up Ron, Harry and herself counted as serious on the job training and she immediately jumped into action once the fighting had stopped. Madam Pomfrey had been impressed with Hermione's skill set and had been leaning on her as a right hand witch. Right now the main priority was retrieval and triage.

The living were located, brought to the Great Hall and then assessed for treatment. Angelina Johnson was helping her carry Lavender Brown back to the hall. Angelina was levitating the stretcher while Hermione was furiously casting spells to stop the bleeding from Lavender's numerous wounds. She had been mauled by Fenir Greyback and the werewolf had literally shredded the girl. Hermione knew she would lose her if she didn't act quickly. She screamed for someone to bring her a blood replenishing potion as they entered the hall and Ginny came running up.

"Hermione, this is one of the last ones we are running short on all of our supplies."

People handled grief differently. Although most of the Weasley's were too shell shocked to do anything but grieve for the loss of Fred and do minimal tasks, Bill, Ginny and surprisingly Percy had all been recruited along with Hermione. The biggest surprise was the Malfoys who had been helping out as well. It turned out Narcissa was a fully trained and licensed Healer. As a member of the pureblood aristocracy it would have been unseemly for her to work but she had been one of Poppy Pomfrey's favorite apprentices and completed her Healer training after graduating Hogwarts. Upon her marriage to Lucius she claimed her position as the queen of the aristocratic society and spent her considerable training and intelligence hosting fundraisers and dinner parties.

She had saved Harry's life during the battle and numerous other lives after the battle treating many who had been brought in near death. She had even saved her estranged niece. Bellatrix had hit Nymphadora Tonks with a nasty curse and the young Auror had been seizing when they found her. Naricssa was familiar with her sibling's hexes and had known the proper counter-curses and managed to save Tonks. Unfortunately her husband, Remus Lupin, wasn't as lucky and Dolohov's curse had killed him immediately. Draco had been out with the other students searching for survivors and Lucius surprised everyone by running around and doing whatever scut work needed to be done. Hermione wondered how much of their charity was for real and how much was a last ditch effort to keep the Aurors away. She shook the thought away knowing Draco and Narcissa had both lied to protect Harry.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to Hermione, Ginny, and Angela and began to help Hermione cast healing spells on Lavender, "Hermione, we are running low on potions and I am afraid we have lost both our potion masters."

"Professor Slughorn?"

"He was found an hour ago near the greenhouses, it looked like he managed to take Yaxley and Mulciber with him. St. Mungo's is unreachable and you are one of the most qualified people here to brew the potions. Take what you need and who you need but we must have our stock refilled as quickly as possible."

Hermione was a brilliant student and potions' was one of her strongest subjects but she knew the situation was dire when she was being put in charge. She got a list from Poppy of what they needed and grabbed Penelope Clearwater, Cormac McLaggen, Melinda Bobbin and Lee Jordan to help her. She needed more brewers but the potions were too complicated for most of the students. Melinda's family owned a chain of apothecaries and she was only bested by Hermione when it came to potions class. The others also received top marks. As she was leaving the hall she stopped at one of the tables.

"We need your help to brew potions for Madam Pomfrey." She didn't wait for an answer and walked out the door with the others in tow.

Draco looked at her in surprise. He had helped Harry at the Manor by not identifying him and his mother had saved Harry's life but he had also done nothing while his aunt tortured her and he had been nasty to her for years. He was still a Slytherin and knew better than to anger her now so he quietly followed them to the dungeons.

She easily removed Slughorn's wards and they began to raid the stores divvying up the ingredients. She and Draco were going to brew the blood replenishing potions and she assigned the peeper-up potion, reviving potion, anti-paralysis potion and poison antidotes among the others. She also started brewing a calming draught and dreamless sleep potion which she and Draco were tending to as they worked on the blood replenishing potions.

The hours seemed to slip away as they brewed batch after batch of potions. Narcissa brought them dinner and joined them in brewing after they ate. The patients had been stabilized but now they needed the potions to help them more. High potions marks were a requirement for Healers and Narcissa was still quite adept at brewing.

Hermione stayed focused on the work and avoided conversation with the Malfoys. They had worked through the night and the exhaustion was starting to take its toll. She was grateful for Narcissa and Draco's help even if she wanted to hex them into oblivion. Once the most complicated potions were finished she left Draco in charge so she and Narcissa could return to the Great Hall. They spent the rest of the night administering potions and healing the wounded. Narcissa was a truly gifted witch and an excellent Healer and Hermione couldn't understand why she didn't pursue a career but she was mystified by everything the pureblood elite did.

By morning the Ministry and St. Mungo's had been sorted out a bit and the Healers had shown up giving everyone the ability to grab a bite and get some sleep. Hermione had retrieved Draco and the others and they passed out the calming droughts and dreamless sleep potions they had brewed the night before. St. Mungo's wanted to take a majority of the potions they had brewed since they were low and told Hermione they would have to replenish Madam Pomfrey's stores later. She went to the lab with them to sort the potions out and fought hard to keep enough for the remaining occupants of the castle. Hermione was screaming at two of the Healers when McGonagall walked in. Now that the Aurors were there, the professors could focus their attention elsewhere.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Professor, they are trying to take all our potions but they won't take the wounded with them."

"As I told your student" the Healer condescendingly emphasized the word student, "we don't have room for many more wounded we are taxed as it is and as I am now Head Healer it is my job to determine where the resources are needed. St. Mungo's was a battle site and we have too many injured to as it is."

"This student just helped save the bloody war while you were cowering and sucking up to Voldemort's regime. What is your name?"

"Head Healer Paulson"

"Healer Paulson, while you are in this castle you are subject to my decrees..."

"Who the hell put you in charge?"

"The Carrows and Severus Snape once they died. I inherited my job just like you. As I was saying in this castle I determine where the resources go. You will take our critical patients and you will take the allotment of potions that Hermione gives to you or you will leave with nothing and will get none in the future. This student has final say so stop fighting with her and do as you are told!"

Hermione smirked. She could see the Healer wanted to respond but was holding his tongue. Hermione gave him a list of the most critical students and gave him an allotment of potions making sure they kept enough for the students.

When they returned she could see Aurors and Ministry middlemen milling about throughout the room. Kingsley was surrounded by a pack of Aurors and Order members and they were arguing over something. Hermione quickly realized what the fighting was all about. Sitting in the corner was Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

"What the hell is going on Kings?" The surrounding Aurors gasped at her familiar tone and one of them corrected her.

"He is Minister Shacklebolt now!"

"You certainly don't waste time do you….Minister Shacklebolt, will your Royal Holiness please grace me with an explanation as to the current situation?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes. The two had become friendly during the numerous Order meetings he had attended. He had been quite the swot himself in school and the two had bonded over a love of Arithmancy and books. He adored Hermione and considered her a friend.

"I like you better without the sarcasm Granger. I am acting Minister….we will be having a proper election but someone needed to step up with Pius gone and according to the Ministry rules I am the next in line. We are debating what to do with this lot but as the brightest witch of her age I am sure you surmised that. Any suggestions?"

She looked over to the Malfoys who had all paled upon knowing she was helping to decide their fate. She rolled up her sleeve revealing her mudblood tattoo and she saw Narcissa wince at the sight. "Azkaban."

Harry and Ginny had walked in and saw what was happening. Harry stopped the Aurors, "Well I think I have a bone to pick as much as anyone here considering my relationship with them has been tumultuous at best. It is no secret that Draco and I have spent the last seven years as sworn enemies and frankly I would like to do nothing more than see how many different jinxes I can hit him with and keep him alive…but I think it is only fair to look at this a bit more objectively. Narcissa saved me from the Dark Lord and is in part the reason we won. Draco lied to protect me in the Manor and all three of them have been here helping with triage. They saved a lot of lives in the last twenty four hours and that needs to count for something. I am not saying give them a pass on what they have done but for now put them on house arrest and we can sort them out later. We are low on potion stores now and the less critical injuries are still here to be treated. Draco is the most qualified person to help Hermione and Narcissa is the only Healer not at or returning to St. Mungo's right now. We need them here. They helped you last night didn't they Hermione?"

"Does that make up for everything Harry? Does it make up for what they did to me? How about Lucius almost killing Ginny second year? Does it make up for that?"

Kingsley interrupted the debate, "Hermione we will sort this out but for now they will stay here and help." He looked around at the Aurors who were stunned he was taking advice from students, "Now I think considering the circumstances we face we can spend our time addressing the larger issues at hand like rebuilding the wizarding world. With me!"

He left the hall being followed by the Ministry leeches and the Aurors. Narcissa walked over to Hermione and put out her hand, "I am sorry for what happened."

Hermione looked pointedly at her hand and didn't take it, "You did save a lot of lives and for that I am grateful but the three of you also aided your sister in my capture and torture. You stood by and watched while I screamed. Fortunately for you only a handful of people know the full extent of what was done to me in your home and I have no intention of making it public knowledge. Ron and Harry don't need to know everything I have been through nor does anyone else. You watched it. You sat there and watched me be...hurt. You turned your nose at me every chance, Draco made my life a living hell for six years and in the end we both know I am just a mudblood to you and that's all I will ever be. If you hadn't fallen out of the Dark Lord's graces would you have even changed sides? I think not. With Harry's help and my silence you will get a second chance on life…..don't bloody waste it."

With that she walked away. She was needed by her friends and had no time to comfort her enemies. The survivors' grabbed cots where they could and make shift dorms were created in the class rooms. Hermione took over Firenze's classroom and transfigured the desks into the bunks for the Weasley's and Harry. She smiled as she saw Harry grab a bunk next to Ginny. It looked like the two would make it after all. Ron had been holding himself together for most of the night to help his family but he was close to breaking and Hermione transfigured a cot in the corner and the two of them held each other and cried. The others had taken their potions and were fortunately oblivious to the situation. The two eventually fell asleep and stayed that way until nearly the next evening. Hermione found herself being woken by Winky.

"Hermione Granger needs to wake up….Winky needs to bring you to Headmistress…."

Hermione raised her head and looked around. Ron was asleep next to her and none of the others had woken, "Winky, what's going on?"

"Hermione Granger needs to come with Winky to see the Headmistress."

Hermione extricated herself from Ron's grasp and followed the elf through the school. Headmistress? She assumed it was McGonigall and was amazed the Board of Governors had responded so quickly but she assumed it was acting Headmistress and temporary just like Kingsley's position. Winky lead her back to the Great Hall. The bodies had been removed and the critical were taken to St. Mungo's. The remaining wounded that needed extended care were relocated to the infirmary. The Death Eaters had been removed and taken to Azkaban until they could be processed and Most of the students had been sent home.

There were only a few people sitting in the Great Hall now. Nymphadora Tonks and several of the professors were gathered around Minerva. They had charts spread out on the table and when Hermione got closer she realized that were creating a new class schedule. Hermione sat down next Aurora Sinistra and listened in on the conversation. The Carrows had been killed in the battle as had Severus Snape, Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch and Septima Vector. The professors were at the front lines protecting the students and they took heavy losses. Charity Burbage gone missing and had been presumed dead. Narcissa had confirmed that she had been killed earlier in the year by Lord Voldemort.

They were going to spend the rest of the year and the summer rebuilding Hogwarts and students who were six and seventh years could chose to either take their N.E.W.T.S now or repeat their studies. Hermione knew many of the students who fought in the war were going to opt to take their N.E.W.T.s early. They were already well trained from their time in the D.A. and in battle and they wouldn't want to return to the school where they saw so many horrors and lost so many friends. With the deaths to the faculty the school was now short professors in multiple subjects. They needed to replace the Defense of Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Flying, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies professors.

If McGonagall was made Headmistress on a permanent basis they would also need a Transfiguration professor. They were filling the Dark Arts post with Tonks. With the chance of reprisals against the Order members, Tonks wanted to keep her son Teddy as safe as possible. If the Dark Lord couldn't take the castle with a full army helping him, Tonks and little Teddy Lupin would be safe against whatever attacks the stray Death Eaters could come up with.

The problem they were facing is filling the other posts after so much had happened. Professor positions were hard to fill under any circumstance, the pay was low, there was little room for advancement and you were surrounded by children all day. Foreign candidates wouldn't want the job due to the post war climate and the mortality rate of the faculty at Hogwarts. Hermione felt someone sit next to her and looked to see they were being joined by Neville, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Oliver Wood and Luna Lovegood.

McGonagall finally turned to address Hermione and the others, "Thank you for joining us. As I am sure you are aware we are now short staffed and we have a school to rebuild. Almost everyone who is qualified to teach these classes will be needed to fill jobs at St. Mungo's and the Ministry including replacing all of the Aurors lost in the war. None of you will qualify for those jobs due to age or...other reasons." She looked pointedly at the Malfoys and then resumed, "We need help cleaning up this castle and we need teachers for classes next year. With the exception of Narcissa, none of you will qualify to teach N.E.W.T. level classes but if you take your N.E.W.T.s now you will be qualified to teach all of the other classes. We want your help rebuilding and teaching."

She paused and looked to Oliver and Hermione, "Your teaching will count towards your apprenticeships and at the end of next year you will be qualified for numerous positions within the Ministry and have a guaranteed acceptance into the Auror office if you so choose. If you complete an accelerated study program during the year and do well in your teaching you can take a full professorship in your subject. For this year your N.E.W.T. Classes will be overseen and at times taught by several volunteers who cannot take the subjects full time but will help out as much as they can."

Minerva began to pass out a proposed faculty list, "Each of you will have a mentor to oversee your work and teach or help teach the N.E.W.T. level classes. We all know that there will probably be very few N.E.W.T. level students returning. The Ministry is expecting and pushing for the six and seventh years to take their exams early. Our world has been decimated by this war.

She went through her list, "Neville you would be teaching Herbology and will be co-teaching with Ted Tonks who will also oversee you. Draco you will be covering Transfiguration and working with me. Luna will be taking Potions and working with Narcissa who will be teaching all of the N.E.W.T. level classes Narcissa will also be working with Madam Pomfrey. The Malfoys have entered into a deal with the Ministry. In light of their services during the war they will be given leniency in regards to their...various crimes. Draco will have two years of public service, Narcissa four years and Lucius ten years. They will be serving them here for now. Narcissa will be pulling double duty and also working the infirmary. After this year Narcissa will be taking over Madam Pomfrey's duties as Poppy wants to retire and spend time with her family. I have protested this appointment but the Ministry in its infinite wisdom has determined the best method of rehabilitation for Lucius would be teaching the muggle studies classes. Hermione I expect you to help and oversee Lucius. You will also be teaching Arithmancy and Kingsley will be overseeing you. Oliver will be taking over flying and there really is no need for you to be supervised. We will also need your help rebuilding the castle over the next few months. Please let me know by the end of the day if you accept."

Hermione was seeing red. "Are you bloody kidding me? We haven't buried our dead yet and it's more of the same. The ministry thinks so little of muggles that they are going to have the biggest fucking muggle hater pureblood snob still alive in this country teach it….this is rubbish. I can't be around them Professor, please. You don't understand."

"The idea of working with you does not appeal to me either Ms. Granger and I certainly don't fancy teaching about mud….muggles but it is the situation we find ourselves in." Lucius sneered.

She reared back and slugged him. She felt the satisfying crack as his nose broke and smile,

"Lesson one, we are not teaching together…..I will be overseeing you and if I agree to do this I swear to you I will relish every ounce of misery I can make you suffer so stay out of my way and keep your trap shut."

No one had jumped in to help. Not even Narcissa and Draco. She stormed off to cool down and think things through. Teaching at Hogwarts was her dream job but she had Ron to think about and she had no intention of spending time with Lucius Malfoy. As she left the meeting broke up and she went back to the classroom they were bunking in. When she entered she found everyone awake. They had conjured a table and everyone was sitting down to start supper. Her stomach growled as she grabbed a seat next to Ron. She didn't want to burden them with her problems but Ron and Harry prodded a bit and she filled them in on her dilemma.

"What are you going to do 'Mione. Teaching here been your dream but you will be stuck around the Malfoys. I can't believe those gits are getting cushy jobs as their punishment! What a crock of…."

"Ronald Weasley you watch your language and don't talk with your mouth full" Molly scolded, "Hermione dear, part of the reason why they are getting such leniency is that the only crime they have witnesses for is Lucius' involvement at the Department of Mysteries battle. I heard what happened at the Manor, why don't you say anything?"

"I can't Mrs. Weasley….I just….I…..I can't go back there. I can't talk about it it's too much."

Ron wrapped his arms around her, "she hasn't even told us exactly what happened, it's cruel to make her relive it."

It was true. Ron and Harry had heard her screams and seen the aftermath but the Malfoys were the only people who had witnessed her torture at the hands of Bellatrix and knew the details of everything she had been through. She shifted her hand to the scars on her forearm subconsciously. She had been under the Cruciatus curse longer than the Longbottoms' had and came through but she was only barely on the right side of sane. She had been marked for life by Bellatrix and now would be reliving it every day in the presence of the Malfoys.


	2. Chapter 2

Healing Touch

Chapter 2

She had gone to Kingsley to see what the hell was going on. The two sat down for a cuppa and he tried to comfort her best he could.

"Hermione I have no say in this. Lucius still has galleons to throw around and there are a lot of people still in the Ministry that backed he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"Voldemort Kings, he is dead and buried and not coming back….call him Voldemort. Why are these people still there?"

"They were following orders."

"Muggles call it that Nuremberg Defense and that nonsense didn't fly with us. The only reason it is working here is because there is so much ignorance about muggles among all wizards and witches. Why on earth are you still sticking your heads in fireplaces to make a phone call? You have wizarding radio. The last I checked scientists like Hertz and Tesla were muggles. You as a society choose to avoid anything relating to muggles and the teaching about them has been lacking. Your answer to this is having Malfoy teach the class. Bloody fantastic!"

"I know Hermione, trust me I know. We need his money…whether she admits it or not Minerva needs his money. Hogwarts was decimated and so is most of wizarding England. Malfoy is bankrolling a majority of what needs to be done. The exchange will be that the pompous jack ass will get to skate. This is partially Harry's fault for keeping them out of Azkaban when the Aurors wanted to take them. He is the savior of the known world and I had tenuously been appointed Minister. I couldn't act. All it took was a few hours and the man had bought his family's freedom."

She sighed and grabbed a biscuit, "I know. I know"

"So are you going to tell me what happened at Malfoy Manor. Everyone knows you three were there but no one will discuss the details. What happened to you?"

"She tortured me Kings….it felt like forever. I wanted to give up….I was so close to telling her everything just to make it stop. She carved this into me…." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the mudblood engraved in her forearm. "I can't get it out of my head. They just sat there and watched. Lucius with his drink….Narcissa just staring coldly at me while her sister carved me up like a Christmas goose. They could have stopped her and they did nothing. They helped her control us. Narcissa is the one who locked Harry and Ron up so Bellatrix could torture me. I know she saved us all when she saved Harry but she didn't save me…I want to throw up every time I am in a room with them. How will I bear to teach in the same building as them? How am I going to babysit that man? What do I do?"

He handed her a tissue to wipe away her tears, "If your dream is to really teach at Hogwarts you find a way."

Rebuilding the castle was a difficult task but they had plenty of volunteers. By the end of June the structure had been fully rebuilt. All that was left was recasting the wards and various protections which would take a few weeks with all of the staff chipping in. The days were draining and Luna spent a significant amount of time brewing pepper up potion for the witches and wizards helping out. Narcissa and Poppy were kept busy treating magical exhaustion cases and injuries incurred during the rebuild. Hermione had successfully avoided the Malfoys for the majority of the month. Filius had been in charge of the shift schedule and had knowingly made sure that she was always working on the opposite side of the castle. The more she thought about the Ministry's move with Lucius Malfoy the angrier she became.

Unlike Narcissa and Draco, he had no mitigation circumstances. Now she would essentially be teaching two different classes, not to mention she would spend the next few years being surrounded by some of the people who had damaged her the most. She was having nightmares every night. The horrors of the war had engrained themselves on her subconscious and every night was another memory tearing her dreamscape apart. Poppy had cut her off of the dreamless sleep potion and Hermione only answer was to not sleep. She was getting a few hours a night but then would wake up screaming.

She spent all of the extra free time working on her lesson plans. If she was going to have to teach Lucius' classes for him she needed hers ready to go. No one knew what she saw during the war or what she had been through and everyone was surprised how distant and troubled she had become. She was angry and every day the rage built up a little bit more. She wasn't happy with the deal the Malfoys were getting. They deserved more and the whole thing was insulting. The owls had started to come for them, many of which were howlers. Hermione enjoyed every howler they opened and ever hex they suffered. They may have switched sides and but they would always be her captors to her.

In the beginning of July she decided to go find her parents. She hadn't seen Ron since the funeral but she wanted to see if he wanted to come. They had been owling back and forth but they were too busy to get together. The funeral had been hard. It was a mass service for all of those lost in the battle and there wasn't a dry eye in attendance. She had owled regularly but she was too lost in her own head to be much support for the Weasleys. Ron understood as he had his own demons he was struggling with. The two had decided to remain friends but they were both too damaged to continue a relationship. He had actually been visited quite a bit by Lavender Brown who was making progress in her recovery.

Now that Ron and Hermione were back to being friends, he had actually found her to be a good confidant and friend again. Hermione had been questioning her sexuality and Ron was very helpful in the matter encouraging her and supporting her. Hermione and Lavender no longer had any of the animosity. She has saved the girl's life and now that she and Ron were back to friends they were no longer jealous of each other. Finding out Hermione liked girls cemented it for Lavender and Hermione was happy someone was looking after Ron. He was trying to keep his family together and had started working in the joke shop with George to keep both the shop and George running. He didn't have anyone to keep him running and Lavender was filing that role. Hermione thought Ron might need a break and she didn't want to go to Australia alone.

Harry and Ginny were too busy putting the world together to take off and Hermione wanted some company. Ginny wasn't returning to school, she would be taking the N.E.W.T.s along with most of the D.A. members.

"'Mione, I would love to go with you….I am sure Lavender would love the break too. Are you sure you can handle it? You two weren't exactly tight even before you start competing over my completely awesome body."

She smacked his arm. The two were sitting at a little pond on the corner of the property skipping stones.

"I will try and control myself won won. Seriously, Lavender's never been known for being particularly deep and I need that now. You know?"

"Yeah...everyone wants introspection but after everything we have been through I want to be able to have a conversation that doesn't involve the war. Lavender is exactly what the Healer ordered! She likes you now, I don't think she gets you but she likes you now that you are no longer standing between her and her won won."

They made plans to leave the next week and Hermione promised to secure a port key and make the arrangements.

The next morning she apparated over to the Ministry and put in a port key request. Even with the mess after the war she expected the request to be rubber stamped. She was surprised to get an owl that afternoon from Kingsley Shacklebolt requesting she meet with him to discuss it.

She walked by his assistant who tried to stop her and grabbed a chair in front of his desk.

"Now what bullshit did the powers that yank your chain come up with now?"

"Honestly Hermione I liked you better before you became the war grizzled wag, but your right. How on earth did Pius, Rufus and Cornelius do all the crazy things they pulled off? There is a department and committee for everything and nothing gets passed without the Wizengamot having a hand in it. The corruption here is in every department and I feel a bit like Sisyphus. You are going to hate this, the only way you can have port key granted is if you bring the Malfoys with you. The Ministry claims it will be part of their reintegration and muggle training but Lucius is pulling the strings. I don't know what they are up to Hermione but the Malfoys have something up their sleeve. It gets worse. The Ministry knows why you are going to Australia. The word is the Wizengamot has threatened to prosecute you for illegal use of memory charms. There is also the matter of Gringott's. Both will disappear if you do this."

"What the hell Kings?"

"You are the brains of the Golden Trio. Get to the bottom of this. If you kill the Malfoys in the process hide the bodies well."

"Are you going to help me stash the corpses?"

"Of course! That's what friends are for"

Hermione apparated to the Burrow and was in luck. Harry was there as well as Ron. She pulled the boys into Ron's room to fill them in but they were quickly interrupted by Lavender and Ginny. Apparently there would be no secret keeping from the girls this time. Hermione relayed the day's events to everyone.

"Bloody hell Hermione, Malfoy just won't let it be will he. I am sorry I jumped in."

"It's ok Harry, you did what you felt was right. Now I need to sort out what is going on. I am going to confront the Malfoys tonight. I don't know what Lucius is up to but it is more than my life on the line. Both of you would be tried for the Gringott's break in too."

Lavender jumped up from the bed, "We should come with you. We can make a united front"

Hermione was surprised that Lavender had chimed in and was willing to go to bat for her, but she did fight in the final battle and tried to take on Fenir Greyback to boot. Lavender was lucky she hadn't been turned to a werewolf. She gave the girl points for bravery.

"They can't hurt me, especially in Hogwarts. If I don't owl by morning send search parties but I think if anyone ends up with Madam Pomfrey it will be Lucius."

She stayed at the Burrow for dinner. After months on the run with little to no food no one was turning down a chance at Molly's cooking. After dinner wrapped up she headed back to Hogwarts steeling her nerve as she headed down the corridor to where the Malfoys were staying. Their suite was in the dungeons not too far from where Snape's had been. Hermione figured that one of them would end up Head of House for Slytherin. Not only would they not face any real punishment, they would be rewarded and be able to share their own special brand of hate with the future generations.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Eventually a small elf came to the door.

"Finley knows you. Hermione Granger is the one that makes hats."

"No more hats I promise, I am here to talk to the Malfoys"

"The Malfoys are busy. Finley will tell them that hat lady has come to visit."

"They aren't that busy, tell them hat lady wishes to speak with them now"

"Master Malfoy said Hermione Granger would be coming and to not let Hermione Granger in until tomorrow. Hat lady will come back tomorrow."

The elf shut the door in her face. Hermione was fuming. They even got to keep their slaves. She knew better than to try and save the elves that didn't want to be saved but she didn't see how the hell they Malfoys got to keep their servants too. She had helped with the warding during the rebuilding and it was one of her strongest skills.

The wards on their campsite had been so strong she had sat nose to nose with the Snatcher's Scabior and Greyback and they couldn't see her. Minerva may have needed their money but quite a few of the professors felt like Hermione. Filius had wandered off for a "break" with Aurora when it had come time for the wing that the Malfoys were staying in to be warded. Hermione had created the wards that suited her and easily removed them.

She sensed a few more that must have been raised by one of the Malfoys and easily cut through those as well. None of them were qualified to teach DADA if their ward work was any indication. She opened the door and peeked in. The quarters were spacious and elegant. Clearly they had been allowed to get all of their personal effects and Narcissa had already decorated the suite. There was a large living room right at the entrance which abutted a small dining room. The Malfoys were at the table eating dinner. Hermione knew that she had to stand strong for this to work and she marched in to their quarters and sat down at the table with them.

"Lamb, my favorite." She proceeded to take a small serving of the food. She was already full from the Burrow, this was more about a battle of wills. "So would you like to tell me why you are coming after me? If you think I am going to let you within ten meters of my parents you are sadly mistaken. What's your game?"

Lucius didn't even pause at her actions but Narcissa and Draco were clearly nonplussed. He poured her a glass of wine "Try the wine, it's a lovely Bordeaux blend. I picked it up as part of my mudblood rehabilitation. It's a 2006 Chateau Lafite-Rothschild. I am already appreciating your kind so much more."

"You're an ass Lucius. Now what's your game?" She drank the wine despite his slurs. One doesn't turn down wine that good even if it is from Lucius Malfoy. Frankly he didn't even deserve the wine and she made a note to liberate as much of it from his oppression as possible.

"Simple I want a new life and you are going to help me get it. I know what you heard from Kingsley and I know you are mad but you will benefit from this as much as I will. I did not put the Wizengamot up to prosecuting you for your crimes during the war….I merely held them off. You are the brightest witch and all, I am sure you have surmised that the only difference between me and the useless sycophants at the Ministry is that I am more open about my beliefs. They are useless wizards who are jealous of you and therefore hate you. I have learned over the years how to curry favor among the dimwitted clods that line the halls of the Ministry and I can get them to back off of you and your friends. What's in it for me? Unfortunately the war has every one espousing muggle love now and it is making my life difficult. You have seen the hate mail and the hexes. It is affect our lives and cutting into my profits. I want you to reform my image. You are Hermione Granger, war heroine and smartest witch of the current age. Here is the deal, you help learn this muggle nonsense to teach it and manage not to snarl every time we are in the same room. Every once in a while you allow a picture to be taken of us doing some good work together. I will still be running Malfoy Industries but now I will be running it from the castle due to the terms of our release. I want you to work on some projects….more importantly, I want to be able to say you are an employee. Having you aboard will avert the financial disaster my company faces. In exchange I will keep the Ministry away and I will pay you handsomely."

"I assuming leaving my parents alone is part of this deal?" She reached over and poured herself another glass. She was getting sloshed if she had to listen to this crap.

"No. The opposite actually. Narcissa is highly skilled when it comes to memory charms. Despite the fact that she hasn't worked as a Healer since right after her schooling she was still the one that Dumbledore called to fix the mess that hack Lockhart caused. Fortunately even she couldn't sort him out. Casting the charms are difficult but undoing a charm as complex as you casted is near impossible. You may be brilliant but odds are you will still turn you parents' brains to mush. Consider this an apology for the unfortunate events at the Manor."

She knew what he said was true. She had done the research and she was terrified she wouldn't be able to fix her parents.

"I need to think about this" She didn't waste time on insincere goodbyes, she just grabbed two of the bottles of wine still unopened and left the quarters. She didn't know who to disturb this late at night but eventually she picked a door and knocked.

"So this is chatty feet?"

"No Neville, Chateau Lafite!" She slurred. She was sitting out in the quidditch stadium with Neville, Tonks and Luna and they had all helped themselves liberally to Malfoys wine.

"Whatever…..so what are you going to do about Malfoy's offer?"

Tonks grabbed the bottle from him, "Hermione, Teddy loves his Auntie Mia. You can't get shipped off to Azkaban!"

"I was trying to save the world! I can't believe they are actually thinking about prosecuting us"

"It was the greatest bank heist in wizarding history." Luna said dreamily passing her bottle back to Hermione.

"I am going to end up making a deal with the devil aren't I?"

The next morning four very hung over professors made their way down to breakfast. Hermione was delighted to find several hangover potions sitting next to her plate until she remembered where they came from. She looked up expecting to see a smug look on Narcissa's face but the witch was somber and just nodded. She took the gesture as one of goodwill and distributed the potions amongst her friends. It tasted like muggle cough medicine but the results were immediate and welcome.

She looked over to Lucius, "Yes." She didn't need to say more. The deal was done.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She had packed up her luggage and had everything together for the trip. It had been delayed for a couple of weeks while she fulfilled her part of the bargain. Lucius, true to his word, had cleared up the issues with Wizengamot and Gringott's and he hadn't been kidding when he said he would pay Hermione handsomely. Her signing bonus was 500,000.00 galleons. The money was a drop in the bucket to Malfoy and in the time since the press release of her employment he had made half of it back in recovered profits. Harry and Ginny had decided to put aside their obligations and accompany Hermione as well. The Port Key dropped them off behind the hotel. Hermione was surprised to find out where they were.

"I didn't think this hotel catered to wizards."

"It doesn't. I figured this could be my muggle training. I asked around and the general consensus was that if I was going to subject myself to the muggle world this was where I should stay. I secured four suites. Let's go!"

"Wait!" She shook her head in disbelief. There was no way that they were walking into the lobby of the Four Seasons wearing wizarding robes. She pulled out her wand and transformed everyone's clothing into business suits. Lucius pulled against his tie a bit.

"Why am I wearing a noose?"

"Because you deserve it. …..it's called a tie. We are executives here for a conference, let me do the talking, stop pulling at your tie and I swear to God if you even smirk a little the Wizengamot will be putting me on trial for your murder."

"How do we carry our luggage in?"

"Just follow me"

They walked in behind gawking through the lobby. She sighed. This was going to be a very long trip. She took care of checking them in and getting their luggage to their rooms with the help of several bellhops and the concierge. Fortunately Hermione and Harry had the sense to exchange money at Gringott's as she was pretty sure the staff wouldn't appreciate galleons. Wizards and witches travelling in the muggle world could use the Gringott's goblin card which acted like a credit card.

They could choose between a Visa or Master Card and a processing company set up by the goblins took care of the rest. Lucius of course chose Master Card stating it was the perfect name. Ninety five percent of the wizarding world didn't even know they existed and they were only issued to a handful of wizards and witches. You had to have significant holdings and be able to operate in the muggle world and the two very rarely occurred together. Hermione and Harry were issued the cards along with the Malfoys to prepare for the trip and Hermione had spent over an hour explaining credit cards to Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco took the penthouse Presidential Suite. Hermione had the Royal Suite below them and then the other suites were located on the next two floors. She had to admit the quarters were fantastic. There was something to be said for fine living, too bad the luxury came at expense of others. She had accepted the deal with Lucius because she had no choice and she had every intention of enjoying any perks but she would never change her view of the Malfoys and she would never stop hating them. Any time she felt herself softening she just touched her arm to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing Touch

Chapter 3

The next day they gathered in Lucius' suite to plan out how they were going to find Hermione's parents. Lucius had stated his contacts in the Australian Ministry hadn't had any luck. Hermione arrived to the meeting late. She walked into a heated debate between Lucius and Lavender as to the use of location spells. Ginny, Narcissa, Ron and Draco were thumbing through spell books and the room looked a mess. She cast a cleaning charm and levitated the spell books away from her friends and into hiding. She didn't want the people from dining services to see the books. She was starting to explain that when room service arrived with breakfast for everyone.

After the bellhops left Lucius turned to her, "So instead of elves you just use people. There are people who clean like elves and cook like elves. What an ingenious use of muggles."

"They get paid Lucius."

"Really? How much does a person elf make?"

She told him the amount in galleons and he laughed.

"So like I said instead of elves you use people. What a delightful world to be rich in."

She had no idea how to argue with that so she changed the subject as they all sat down to breakfast.

"So I saw quite a bit of research on finding my parents, any luck?"

She smirked as they went into a long winded detailed report on their ideas. About half way through she picked up phone.

"Operator? I need a number. I am looking for Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Yes probably in Sydney. Anything? No. Can you try Melbourne? Of course I'll hold."

She hummed along with the Girl form Impanema while everyone in the room that was not named Harry Potter were slack jawed and stunned. She rolled her eyes.

"Brisbane? Ok can you give me their number and address?" She wrote down the information and thanked the operator. Once she was done she poured herself another glass of orange juice and helped herself to another plate of food. She laughed at the still stunned table.

"You clearly have a lot to learn."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They went to the Australian Ministry of Magic that afternoon and checked in and registered. They were given temporary apparition licenses and Floo access. The news of the war had made it to the other Ministries and the clerk processing the paperwork was clearly stunned at the appearance of the Golden Trio. He clearly sympathized with Voldemort.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Your reputation proceeds you. I am surprised you would be traveling with such...company."

"Indeed. As am I. Hopefully our time here will be short."

"Here are your papers." He handed each of them their travel documents calling their name as he handed them to each person until he reached Hermione. "and last...the mudblood's papers."

Hermione was stunned silent. No matter how many times she heard it she was still caught by surprise sometimes. It hurt. She hid her pain behind a mask and pulled Ron back as he reached for his wand.

"He's baiting us. It's not worth it."

She looked to the Malfoys. Lucius looked smug at her response, Draco embarrassed by the situation and Narcissa showed noticing but a cold mask as always.

She turned to Lucius as they walked out the door, "enjoy that did you?"

"Yes. Now I know I made the right decision. You were right he was baiting you. We are going to make a bundle of money together."

Ron was livid as were her other companions. Lavender, Ginny, and Harry all had their hands on their wands. Surprisingly Lavender was the one who finally spoke.

"Are you bloody serious. That's all you can say? That you will make money off her. She is right...you should be in Azkaban. I spent years dismissing her and at times we were enemies and rivals but she saved me. She saved me anyways. Why? Because it is who she is. All the money in the world can't buy you what she has nor can it make you half of who she is. You aren't fit to even be in her presence you disgusting pig. The three of you should have been given the kiss...although I doubt there would be anything for the Dementors to feed on. I don't know what happened to her when she was captured by you but from my time healing I do know she wakes up every night screaming. If she decides to kill you lot I will be the first in line to offer a hand."

With that Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm and the five of them walked back to the hotel leaving the stunned Malfoys behind.

They spent the afternoon in her suite. She spent most of it staring out the window thinking about what happened at the Manor and worried about her parents. They got a call that evening from the front desk. Harry was the one who grabbed the phone.

"Yes. We are traveling with the Malfoys. They were what? Uh huh. Is he still alive? Where? How did they get over there...never mind. Thank you."

He put down the phone and it looked at Hermione in shock, "we left them alone for four hours and they are already in trouble."

"What happened?" Hermione was not happy.

"I don't know. Draco has been shot. He is at Prince of Wales hospital."

"Bloody hell how did he get himself shot?"

"It is Draco 'Mione." Ron added helpfully.

"Alright I am going to sort out where the hospital is and find out what's going on. You guys hang back in case there is a problem. Harry you have my cell right?"

"Yeah. I know don't call unless it's an emergency to avoid roaming charges."

Ron, Ginny and Lavender looked thoroughly confused. Hermione left Harry to explain that a cell wasn't a prison and that roaming had nothing to do with wandering free. She grabbed a cab to the hospital. She found out from the cab driver the hospital wasn't the closest to the hotel, they must of strayed from the hotel.

When she arrived she headed into the E.R. to find a very confused and frustrated Narcissa Malfoy arguing with a charge nurse. She saw Lucius reaching for his wand.

"What is going on here? Where is Draco?"

The nurse turned to her practically snarling, "Are you with these two?"

"Yes. Whatever they have said or done I apologize. They are...well it's complicated. Please fill me in. I heard it was a GSW."

"Yes to the abdomen through and through. No vital organs have been hit. He is already out of surgery and he is in recovery. I have told them they will be allowed to see him once he is moved to a room. Please get them under control. You're English? We need you to fill out the papers for RHCA."

"We have private coverage. Lucius give me Draco's papers from the Ministry." She pulled out the information showing they had overseas visitors insurance. Credit cards weren't the only thing Gringott's provided. The nurse took the papers and walked away.

"I want my son now mudblood. He would be better by now if Cissy could just use her wand." Lucius hissed.

Hermione debated walking back out for a second but was surprised when Narcissa turned on Lucius, "Not helping. You are why he is here in the first place now please stop talking. Hermione, he is right. I can heal him quickly."

"It will be taken care of. You shouldn't have wandered off. How the hell did you end up here?"

"We got in one of those tixi cars and Lucius said he wanted to see where people spent their time here. The tixi man brought us to this park, it was quite lovely but as we were walking a man came up with some sort of metal object in his hand and told us to give him our money. Lucius laughed at him and there was a bang and Draco...Draco..."

Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa and glared at her, "what about Draco?"

"Once his visitor insurance is processed it will show up at the Gringotts branch here. They will notify the Wizarding hospital and Mediwizards will be sent over to transport him there. He will be fine. If you hadn't wandered off we wouldn't have had this problem. I should leave you two to sort it out since I am a lowly mudblood and all but I will keep up my end of the bargain, now sit down and shut up I am going to call Harry."

She pulled out her cell and called the hotel filling Harry in on everything. She hung up and turned around to see Lucius staring at her.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a cell phone. Think if it like a way to make floo calls on the go."

"And it works everywhere?"

"Most non-magical places."

"How far can it call? Where is the farthest floo?"

"It calls other phones and it can call anywhere in the world as long as there is another phone."

"Brilliant!"

The Mediwizards showed up before Hermione could finish the conversation, as soon as Draco was placed in the transport Narcissa healed his wounds. The transport brought them back to the hotel. Draco woke as they arrived.

"What the hell happened to me."

"I think you just learned pureblood and good looks will not stop a bullet. Welcome back Malfoy."

She stepped out of the transport when she heard Malfoy say, "You think I am good looking Granger? Hah I knew you always fancied me."

"Don't get excited ferret. I don't swing that way."

Draco jumped out catching up to her, "what about Weasel?"

"It was a thing but it isn't now. Like I said I just don't dig boys."

"Hmmmmm. You know Pansy's single?"

"And she would like to hex me into oblivion. I can't handle dating now Malfoy. I am still...dealing."

She appreciated his gesture of peace but she wasn't quite ready to forgive yet. She wasn't as mad at him as she was with Lucius and Narcissa. Draco had been terrified and hated every moment of his involvement with the Dark Lord. He didn't stand up for at the Manor because he couldn't. He was no match for Bellatrix and his parents. Lucius and Narcissa chose to do nothing. Hermione had seen Narcissa duel. She could have protected her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day they went to see Hermione's parents. The memory restoration went well, the reunion did not. Hermione's parents were furious. She tried to explain but they wouldn't let her talk. Her father was screaming.

"You took our lives from us Hermione. I don't want to hear your reasons or your excuses. You chose the magical world over us, you took our choice away and destroyed everything we have worked for. You chose them now you live with them I don't have a daughter."

"But daddy...you don't understand there was a war."

"And it fell to you to deal with it? An 18 year old girl? Don't make up stories Hermione. Leave"

She turned to her mother tears falling freely, "Mum please..."

"Go Hermione."

She ran out of the house into the back yard and apparated to the hotel. She was joined a few minutes later by Ginny, Ron, Draco and Lavender.

"Where are the others?"

"My mother said she wanted to have a word with your parents. My father and Harry stayed with her."

"What's she doing Draco? She isn't telling them is she? I don't want them to know."

"You would rather let your parents disown you than tell them."

"Yes."

Ginny sat next to her and held her hand. "Hermione, why won't you tell anyone what happened?"

Hermione broke out of Ginny's grasp and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She couldn't deal with this. She could hear the murmurs of their conversation. Draco was warning off Ginny.

"Leave it alone Red. You don't know...you don't understand. It was bad. It was...just leave it alone."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They began to pack up after breakfast the next morning. Narcissa refused to tell Hermione what happened with her parents despite Hermione's pleas. She was grabbing the last of her toiletries when she heard a knock at the door. She assumed it was the others and was shocked to find her parents standing there.

Her mother was in tears and wrapped her in a hug, "Is it true? What she said...is it true?"

"What did she say?"

"She said it really was up to you. That Dumbledore is dead...that most of your friends are...that you had to fight in battles...that you almost died...that you were..." she started sobbing.

Hermione pulled them to the couches and rolled up her sleeve to show them her scar, "it's magical. It can't be removed. They were going to come for you. I swear it."

Her father nodded, "They told us. From what he said they came to get us a week after you left...after you...cast that spell. He said we would have been tortured and murdered for being your parents. That the whole Wizarding world was after you. What happened"

And so she told them. She told them everything about the last few years. Dumbledore's murder, being on the run, their robbery of Gringotts, their capture. She left out the details of her torture but Narcissa had already told them it was one of the worst she had seen. She told them of the final battle and the friends she lost. She even told them how the Malfoys ended up coming along on the trip.

"So that man is blackmailing you? He is actually the enemy?" her mother was frazzled.

"Yes they both are. Draco is...different."

"Narcissa too? I am surprised."

"Why? She is the ice queen."

"She wasn't with us. She practically sang your praises from the rooftop. She said you were the key winning the war. She was crying when she talked about your capture. She said you are the strongest witch she had ever seen."

"Doesn't sound like the same woman, maybe she wanted to make up for Lucius being such a dick."

"Hermione! Language!"

"Ok Ok. I don't know Mum. I just know I hate them. I will deal with them for this job and to protect us from the Wizengamot but they are evil through and through."

They spent the day catching up. Her parents hadn't decided if they were returning to England yet. They had made a nice life in Australia and weren't sure if they wanted to back. That night they had a somewhat awkward dinner with the others. Her parents were thrilled to listen to the stories about Hermione's schooling from her friends but her father kept glaring at Lucius who would in turn glare back.

Her mother didn't know what to make of Narcissa, the same woman who had cried on her couch had watched her daughter be tortured within an inch if her life without a tear cracking through her icy facade. She hated the thought that they would be with her daughter.

Hermione decided to spend the rest of the week with her parents and sent the others back to England. She would deal with everything else once school started but she needed her family now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N As I mentioned this is going to go up pretty quick. My completely awesome beta Asher is brilliant and wicked fast. Thanreview for the reviews, follows and Faves. I won't being doing shout outs each chapter due to the speed I will be posting but I did want to give a quick one here: Thanks to Frogscookie, sCout, stargate and Cobrastryke (mad love my friend!).

Healing Touch

Chapter 4

"Please Minerva! Just let me fucking kill them. Neville already said he would make room for the bodies in the gardens. I can't take another second of them."

The rest of the faculty with the exception of the 'them' in question were cracking up. They had heard Hermione's tirades against Lucius and Narcissa at every meeting and found the whole thing entertaining. Fortunately for Hermione Lucius had a bit of an epiphany when he saw her cell phone and realized there was money to be made. He could rebuild his empire by adding products that didn't exist in the wizarding world. They had the Wizarding Wireless Network. Why not television?

Unfortunately that made him her new personal stalker. Minerva was so thrilled with him embracing muggle technology she allowed him to set up his classroom to run electrical items. Hermione had no idea why Lucius had a miter saw or thought it would be a good idea but she was happy Madam Pomfrey and Narcissa managed to correctly put Nigel back together.

Lucius was determined to capitalize on the new trend of accepting muggles and was more than willing to ignore his deep seeded dislike of mudblood's for the amount of galleons he was raking in. In the week that Hermione spent with her parents he had managed to clear setting up a cellular network for the Wizarding world with the Ministry. It normally took anywhere from six to eight months for menu changes at the Ministry cafeteria to go through all the committees and subcommittees but Malfoy radically changed their stance on technology in a week. She really hated that cocky bastard.

Now he was driving her crazy with his company and his classes. She was teaching one of the hardest classes that Hogwarts had to offer and she didn't have the time to dedicate to it because Lucius was constantly pestering her. He had started sending Finley in his stead because he knew she had a soft spot for elves.

Narcissa had assumed that her brokering peace between Hermione and her parents had earned her a respite from Hermione's anger. She was not happy when she found out she was wrong. Hermione cornered her and accused her of putting on a show for her parents. The resulting fight between the two witches could be heard throughout most of the castle. The two had been battling since then. Narcissa used every opportunity to annoy and harass Hermione and the younger witch returned the favor. They interfered with each other's lessons plans and made digs at each other constantly.

"Professor Granger is right Professor Malfoy, she has classes to teach and you cannot disrupt them so she can explain what a...what was it fatal error?"

Hermione sighed, "Blue screen of death. I am the arithmancy professor not a computer technician! And what about her?"

"Hermione, I am sure Professor Malfoy did not intend to make your students late their lesson just ran long."

"Every day for two weeks? She is doing it on purpose!"

"I am merely trying to teach my students Miss Granger, potions require precision and can't be rushed."

"It is Professor Granger and I don't remember any other potions professor having this problem!"

The two had risen from their chairs and were standing toe to toe in the middle of the faculty room.

"Enough! Professor Malfoy, your classes will end on time. Both of you will stop this game playing at once."

"I am not the one who likes games Minerva...that is a Black trait."

Hermione got up and stormed out of the faculty meeting leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Minerva finally cleared her throat and finished the rest of the meeting. She called Narcissa aside when the meeting was over.

"You were one of my brightest students Narcissa."

"Thank you Headmistress."

"How can you be so stupid now?"

Narcissa was at a loss for words as she reeled from the verbal blow.

"I have no idea what happened to her, but from what I have heard, you do and you were involved."

"I didn't do it Professor. Bella did. I couldn't stop her. She would have killed Draco. Bella tortured her...and I watched. I watched and did nothing and for that I am sorry but I also have made amends again and again. I reconnected her to her parents and settled the rift between them and she didn't even thank me. She is completely unreasonable and ungrateful."

"Have you lost your bloody mind Narcissa. Bellatrix tortured her? You think a couple of well-meaning gestures would take that away. Almost all of your sister's victims are dead or in St. Mungo's and you expect her to be grateful. It does explain what's going on though."

"I don't understand."

"Madam Pomfrey tells me she is worried Hermione won't make it through the semester. She is only sleeping one to two hours a night and is barely eating. Surely you have noticed how thin she is. She has nightmares every night. The lack of sleep is affecting her appetite. She eats one meal a day if that. She is wasting away Narcissa. This isn't something you can make up for, she needs to heal. Instead you have been antagonizing her. You probably bring her back there every time she sees you. My poor Hermione. Stop taunting her Narcissa. If you want to help then treat her right, you are a bloody healer. You have been trained to deal with both ailments of the mind and the body. Why don't you do your job instead of finishing your sister's!"

Minerva stormed out leaving Narcissa both shocked and ashamed. She knew the witch was right. She was behaving childishly. She had done many horrible things in her life but none as bad as doing nothing while the Dark Lord reigned in her house. She watched so many tortures and murders never letting her mask slip lest the Dark Lord see her weakness and kill them all. She wished she could say she felt for the girl while watching her torture but at that point she was numb to the horror. All she wanted was a way out whether it was to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord or have Potter kill him.

She hadn't lied to her mother...Hermione was the strongest witch she had ever met. Narcissa decided to take Minerva's words to heart. She would heal Hermione Granger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What? She is doing what? Poppy please tell me this is a joke."

"Hermione you have been getting worse each time I see you. You aren't eating enough nor are you sleeping. I can't put you back on the dreamless sleep potion so this is the only option. She is a fully trained healer and she will be able to help you."

"She is the reason I am having these problems! You want to make me feel better let me have ten minutes alone in a room with her and my wand."

The Headmistress knew this wasn't going to be easy, "Hermione, from my understanding Bellatrix is the reason you wake up screaming. You don't blame Andromeda for her sister's actions, why would you blame Narcissa."

"Because Andy didn't pour herself a drink and watch my torture. She told you what happened? Did she tell you she watched...that they all did? Draco looked like he was ready to faint or vomit but Lucius had a drink and he and Narcissa kicked back and enjoyed the show. She never moved a muscle...the perfect ice queen through the whole thing, even Lucius had the decency to look uncomfortable at some points."

"Is that what this is about? You think I enjoyed it?" Hermione hadn't even noticed Narcissa walking in.

"Are you going to tell me you didn't? Minerva unless you are ordering this I am not submitting myself to Narcissa's 'healing touch'. I have had enough attention from the Black wands through this war. I will be happy to do whatever Madam Pomfrey wants but I want to stay her patient."

Hermione got up to leave the infirmary when Minerva stopped her, "I am ordering you. I am sorry Hermione but she is a fully trained healer and more equipped to deal with this than Poppy is and I am watching you slowly kill yourself before my eyes. You will be under Narcissa's care but I will be overseeing this. If she crosses a line I will take care of it."

Minerva looked pointedly at Narcissa as she spoke the last sentence. When Narcissa had come to her she thought the witch had lost her mind. The two women hated each other and she wanted to take over Hermione's care but Narcissa made her case. Healers were trained to deal with issues like this unlike mediwitches. Minerva knew that Hermione needed to deal with the anger and pain and if Narcissa could help her that would be great. If not, Hermione might hex the witch for some retribution and that could also go a long way towards her healing. It was a win/win situation.

"Fine, but I expect you at my trial when I kill her." Hermione stormed off pushing Narcissa out of the way as she left.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Cissy?"

"Yes Poppy. She is right, I didn't help her then. I didn't help any of them. I protected my family at the expense of everyone else. I need to help her now."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and a cup coffee. She never drank coffee until after the war. Getting only a few hours of sleep a night resulted in her constant exhaustion. Another round of nightmares the previous night left her with no appetite again. She pushed the toast and finished her coffee. She started to get up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see a glass of orange juice appear next to her. The hand reached around and placed a plate of food in front of her. Eggs and bacon.

Narcissa took the seat next to Hermione.

"What are you playing at?"

"You need to eat Hermione."

"What are you going to do force me to eat like a child?"

"If I have to but I would rather treat you like an adult. It wouldn't do for your students to see me ground you."

"I would like to see you try."

"Please Hermione, I don't want to fight with you. You need to eat. Please?"

Hermione saw Poppy watching closely. She sighed and picked up her fork. She learned several things from the war one of the most important of which was pick your battles. Narcissa might have won this morning but she wouldn't win this war.

Lunch and dinner were repeats of the same. Narcissa sat next to her and made sure she ate. Narcissa put a second helping of green beans on her plate during dinner. Hermione said nothing and ate the food leaving Narcissa smiling at her clear victory.

The next morning for breakfast Narcissa was surprised that Hermione didn't show. The surprise turned to anger at lunch when she was again missing. Draco said he had seen her between classes and she was definitely in school and teaching. Narcissa stormed into Lucius' office furious at the witch and needing to vent. She found him entangled with Aurora. The two broke their kiss as Narcissa entered.

"Bad time?" Narcissa was well aware of Lucius rekindling his relationship with Aurora. They had been sweethearts during school but pureblooded families had arranged marriages. Narcissa and Lucius had no choice in the matter despite their personal feelings. Narcissa looked at their reconnection as a good thing. Lucius was always less of a jackass when Aurora was around.

"What did Hermione do now Cissy?" Lucius laughed and pulled Aurora on to the couch next to him. There was only one person on campus that could make Narcissa that mad.

"How do you know that's what I am here about?"

Aurora jumped in. She had been friends with Narcissa since school and had no qualms confronting her, "Because that is all you ever talk about these days Cissy."

"What do you expect? She is a smug know-it-all with a chip on her shoulder who lives to make my life miserable and frustrating."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"What the hell does that mean?" Narcissa was now pacing about the office.

"It's Hamlet. Now that I have to teach about mud….muggles I am reading their books. It means I think you may be developing a bit of a crush on the brains of the Golden Trio."

"That is ridiculous. I am just trying to help her and once again she has thrown in back in my face. She isn't showing up for meals now!"

"Honestly Cissy what do you expect?" Aurora rolled her eyes. "You were treating her like a child. Every day of her life that she has spent in our world she has battled purebloods being condescending at best and often violent towards her. She doesn't want to be under your thumb. If you want to help her you need to respect her. That shouldn't be too hard considering you seem to be rather smitten with her. Now go find her and deal with this. I want to go back to snogging your Husband and I don't fancy an audience."

"Do try and keep her in a good mood Cissy, she is the key to rebuilding our fortune."

"Get bent Lucius."

Her husband and Aurora were barking mad. There was no way she was smitten with that witch. She was just doing her job and there was no way she was going to fail. She thought about what Aurora said. Maybe she needed more tact. She had the skills to control the pureblooded elite for years she could make this witch eat her vegetables. She marched over to Hermione's class room to find her sitting at her desk eating an apple and grading papers.

"Can I help you Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Why aren't you at lunch?"

"Between doing your husband's job and my own I don't have time. Professors are not required to attend meals if they are back logged on work."

"You will eat. If you won't eat there then you will eat here. I made my choices during the war and I understand why you hate me. I may have sat back while you suffered then but I will not sit back and watch now. Finley!"

The elf popped up in the classroom, "Yes Mistress."

"Bring a plate of food for Professor Granger and bring one for me as well. Thank you." Narcissa added the last part for Hermione's benefit. She remembered the woman was a campaigner for elf rights. Draco had regaled them with stories from S.P.E.W. Finley reappeared with two plates and Narcissa summoned a chair.

"What are you doing Narcissa?"

"Eating lunch with you Hermione. I had no intention of treating you like a child or disrespecting you in front of the students yesterday but I want you to eat. My treatment of you….you sometimes bring out my more argumentative nature. Our personal conflicts aside, you need to eat Hermione. Now dig in."

Hermione didn't respond to the statement. She just looked at the witch quizzically for a few minutes and then began to eat her lunch. There was no point in fighting with the clearly insane woman but she didn't have to be nice about it. The two women ate quietly lost in their own thoughts. Narcissa didn't push Hermione any further. As long as she was eating that was a start.

When Hermione didn't show for dinner Narcissa returned to her classroom to find it empty. She went to Hermione's quarters. Hermione did not look pleased when she answered the door.

"Are you really going to do this at every meal?"

"Yes. Now let me in."

Narcissa ordered them dinner and the sat at the small table in Hermione's quarters. Not a word was said between the two and Hermione spent her moments between bites glaring at Narcissa.

Hermione finished and opened the door making it clear the older witch had worn out her welcome "And breakfast?"

"Where would you like me to meet you?"

"Won't your family miss you?"

"Draco has moved to his own quarters and is enjoying his freedom and Lucius is….otherwise occupied. This is my job Hermione?"

"To look over my shoulder at every meal?"

"Until your better."

"Bloody hell!"


	5. Chapter 5

Healing Touch

Chapter Five

The next few weeks the two witches developed a pattern. Narcissa would meet Hermione for breakfast and dinner in her quarters and lunch in her classroom. Minerva allowed the professors to skirt around the rules. She wanted Hermione back and she knew deep down that Narcissa was the key. The pureblooded witch kept saying that she was just doing her job but no one believed it. Hermione was more than that to her. Whether it was guilt or desire that pushed her on was anybody's guess but she was unrelenting in her monitoring of her charge.

The first week Hermione wouldn't say more than two words to her. All of Narcissa's questions were answered with one word answers and any attempts at conversation were shot down.

Hermione finally relented and the two witches began to talk. They steered their conversations to safe subjects. They talked about school and the students and Lucius' new found obsession with capturing the muggle technology market. They stayed away from politics and not a word was said about Hermione's time in the Manor.

Although she was eating, Hermione still wasn't sleeping. She may have been cut off from dreamless sleep potion but no one had paid any attention to the stores of Invigoration Draught. Hermione was taking two to three doses a day to get by and the long term effects were starting to show. She was hiding it well but having Narcissa constantly flutter about was making it difficult to conceal. The most notable side effects were a mood swings, tremors in the hands, headaches and an eventual buildup of the potion in the iris. The buildup in the iris starts to affect the vision of the taker and would be visible to a knowledgeable observer as the iris color begins to change.

Hermione had managed to hide and dismiss the hand tremors to Narcissa but she knew it was only a matter of time before more obvious side effects showed themselves. She tried to quit but found she couldn't. The nightmares were worse and the withdrawal symptoms became very pronounced very quickly. A raid of the potions stores one evening gave her the necessary ingredients for a potion to relieve the headaches that would soon be rearing their ugly head and a potion to quiet the tremors.

Narcissa had not caught wind of her self-brewing. Since they were still transitioning and Luna and Narcissa were both teaching potions, no one was minding the stores. This oversight bought Hermione some time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As fall turned to winter Hermione was becoming more and more affected by her nightmares and the potions. Lucius was the unlucky recipient when she finally snapped. They were in the faculty lounge and he had been harping on her about making a deadline with the company. She was helping them bring the internet to the wizarding world. For a man who made his livelihood wooing and bribing he had picked a poor time to become a bully.

"I don't understand what the problem is. I need you for two days have someone else cover your classes."

"I don't have time Lucius. I have been doing your lesson plans and mine since you won't take the time to do your own job. I certainly cannot take out a few days to help you set up a computer network."

"How hard can it be for you to plan my classes? It's mudblood studies! You are the most qualified candidate in the school!" He was too incensed to stop his slip of the tongue.

Lucius became the recipient of every ounce of pent up rage that Hermione had accumulate from her first day walking in to Hogwarts. No one expected the attack and the shock had them slow to stop it.

"You want a lesson in mudbloods Malfoy? I will be happy to oblige." She lunged at him bringing him down to the ground hard. "Here is how mudbloods settle their differences."

Each blow felt better than the last. She could tell the man had never been hit and like his son he couldn't block her punches. She had broken his nose, jaw and blackened both eyes before Neville, Draco and Minerva were able to pull her off. Minerva turned to Hermione and laid into her.

"Hermione what has gotten into you? You have been aggressive and hostile since this semester started and every day it becomes worse. You just assaulted another professor. You will be lucky if you don't end up in Azkaban for this."

"Let him send me. It will be better than kowtowing to the Malfoys for the rest of my life. After everything we have done, the war we fought….what I sacrificed I am still just a mudblood in this world! If I hadn't beaten him senseless was anyone else going to say anything? I FOUGHT A WAR…I WAS TORTURED IN THEIR HOUSE AND THE MINISTRY ARRANGES IT SO I AM STUCK BEING THEIR LITTLE BITCH! When I am not taking orders from Lucius, Narcissa is telling me when and what to eat. I am not a slave Minerva and although I may not be able to help the elves I will help myself. If you want to fire me so be it. If they want to send me to Azkaban I will be in my quarters when the Aurors come. I gave everything I have to win this war and in the end it meant nothing."

She stormed off leaving everyone speechless. Fortunately no students heard the exchange but almost the entire staff had watched the incident. Most of them were inclined to agree with Hermione. The Malfoys not only walked away lucky but Lucius had been acting as though he owned her. Nothing had changed. Many were openly glaring at Narcissa as she tended to Lucius' wounds. She levitated her husband and escorted him to the infirmary with Aurora's help.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She expected Aurors when she heard the knock on the door but found Harry, Ron, and Neville staring back at her. Ron held up a bottle of Ogdens.

"This might help."

She let them in and summoned glasses. After they all helped themselves they sat down near the fire. Harry figured he should start.

"Soooooo…..I hear you and Lucius had a bit of a run in today."

"Harry, did you hear what he said?"

"Yes, but it isn't any different than what they have always said. The Malfoys are douchebags. Why now?"

"Wait…what's a douchebag?" Ron asked completely confused. Neville also looked stumped. Harry and Hermione had a good laugh as they explained the term. Neville and Ron's faces were worth it alone.

"Thank you Harry. I needed a laugh. I have Narcissa trying to play mother hen to me in some effort to assuage her own guilt. She keeps expecting that somehow some simple meaningless act will cause me to forgive her but she has never done the one thing that would make me consider it…none of them have."

"Apologize?"

"Yes Harry. A real genuine apology. They have shown no remorse. Lucius has embraced the muggle world as a way to save his assets but he has never even shown the slightest glimpse that his opinions of muggles have changed. They have all taken it upon themselves to serve their penance but they aren't repenting. I haven't slept more than a few hours a night since the Manor Harry. Every time I close my eyes I see Bellatrix staring back at me. Every time I fall asleep I am back there. I see it all. Draco's hands shaking, Lucius sitting with a drink and Naricssa's cold eyes watching while that bitch brutalized me. I begged them Harry. I begged them to help me and they did nothing. Only Draco looked as though he was debating it. Narcissa was completely unfazed by it. "

"We can't go backwards Hermione and we can't make them change. You need to find a way to get through this." Ron grabbed her hand to show support. "Teaching here is your dream Hermione."

"How can I when I am surrounded by my tormentors. Bellatrix may be dead but they are still here and I can't be in a room alone with them. I thought I could do this but that was with them leaving me alone. I am never free of them. I am around them constantly. The only time I am alone is at night and they find their way into my dreams every night. Are the Aurors coming for me?"

Neville finally chimed in, "No. The students believe Professor Malfoy took a nasty fall and he has agreed to maintain that story. Minerva told them if they tried to file charges she would go to the Ministry and state they had violated their probation."

"That worked?"

"It did when almost every professor in the school said they would back her. The faculty is angry Hermione. They have been watching what is going on with you and no one likes it. It was unfair that you were saddled with them and no one has appreciated the way you have been treated by Lucius. No one said anything because of ….." The rest of the sentence was mumbled.

"What was that?"

"No one said anything because of your relationship with Narcissa. Until your little explosion in the hallway everyone assumed you were dating."

"WHAT? She is married! She is….what the hell Neville?"

"Well it's an arranged marriage. Everyone knows that. Lucius is with Aurora. With all the time that you have been spending with Narcissa everyone assumed….well you know. That's why no one interfered with what's going on."

"Wait a minute….Lucius Malfoy is shagging Professor Sinistra?" Harry was openly gaping at this information.

"Yeah. They dated when they were students here. Apparently the Malfoys have an open marriage. They haven't slept in the same bed since Draco or at least that's their story." Neville replied.

"Well wouldn't you stop conceiving if you ended up with Draco?" Ron interjected to the amusement of the quartet.

"Back on topic guys. The school thinks I am having an affair with Naricssa? Why would they think I would date her? Stop laughing Ronald."

"Come on Hermione. Word is out you like girls, she is epically hot even if she is a bitch. Everyone just assumed you got Frosty to melt for you."

"You have been hanging out with Ron too long Harry…you are turning into a pig." She laughed. She was relieved that she wasn't going to Azkaban and thankful for her friends.

"I am not sleeping with Narcissa. We had a tentative truce which I am sure no longer exists now that I beat Lucius to a bloody pulp. I don't have choice guys. I can't continue to live like this. I am going to resign. If Malfoy wants to try and turn the Ministry on me I will fight him but I need to be away from this. From them. Maybe I will go down to Australia and spend some time with my family but I can't keep this up."

"Hermione please don't leave. You are one of my closest friends and the reason I am here. I don't want to be teaching here alone. Stay a little longer and see if it can work out."

"I can't Neville. I'm sorry."

"Ok then. We will support you if you do leave. We promise. You can even come to the Burrow. Mum would love to have you and I know everyone else misses you."

"Thank you Ron."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning she went to Minerva to tender her resignation. Kingsley was having tea with her. They had been expecting it of her and Minerva refused to accept it.

"I understand why you want to leave Hermione but we need you. Please stay…at least until the end of the year. We are stretched thin as it is and I won't be able to find someone else to teach Arithmancy."

"Hermione. I give you my word if Lucius tries anymore shenanigans I will fight the Wizengamot for you and I have already been to see the Malfoys this morning. I explained that they may have the upper hand now but I will bring the full force of the Aurors upon them if they keep playing games. If you quit, I am the only person left to teach the class and it will be hard to run Wizarding England and teach a full class load."

"You really said that to them Kings?"

"Of course I did. As far as I am concerned you got a raw deal with this whole Malfoy situation but I heard a rumor that you were…"

"I am not dating Narcissa. I can't believe this is everywhere."

"Well you like girls and she is very attractive."

"Men! Kings I am not dating that woman. How on earth did everyone find out I like girls anyways."

Two voices rang back at her, "Draco!"

"Figures, he gossips like a girl. Alright Minerva I will stay until the end of the year but after that I need to go. I can't live like this."

She hugged Kings goodbye and headed to class. She stopped in an empty classroom on the way and pulled three vials out of her pocket. One was the invigorate draught and the other two treated her tremors and the raging headache she now had.

When she arrived at class there were hushed whispers as she entered and she knew that the Malfoy took a fall story didn't stick. Somehow the students caught wind of what happened. She smirked. Good let them know she was not one to be messed with. She shot a menacing glare at the Slytherins and began her lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Told you it would be going up quicK. Thank you for the Faves and follows. Shout outs to sCout, Lethal poison, stargate, Fridizh, raiderl, zwei and vienna for the reviews

Thank you, as always, to Asher. Everyone should check out her story which is fantastic so far.

Healing Touch

Chapter 6

"Can I come in?"

"That depends what you are here for."

"Groveling."

"Make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink Draco?"

"No…..Hermione…" He wandered over to the window taking in the snow covered grounds. She could tell he was nervous. "My father is a git. He really can't help himself but I do appreciate what you have done for me…for us."

He turned to her and she could see his eyes were glistening, "Potter showed up at our quarters after Minerva did. Mum and Dad tossed him out but I went after him…I wanted to know….he said….well…you are right. I never did apologize nor did I thank you. I wanted to save you in the Manor. I wanted to stop her but I was a coward and I didn't. I was a coward through the whole war. I spent my life living in my father's shadow trying to prove myself to him and I finally became him. A self-serving coward with no integrity. I truly am sorry. For the war, for school, for the way that I have treated you. I never hated you….I was jealous as hell and I had a huge crush on you but I never hated you."

"Oh Draco. You weren't a coward….you lied to her for Harry. I have been the victim of your Aunt's wrath. That was brave of you and the time you bought us is what saved us. You were an absolute prick for a majority of our relationship though!"

"I really was…did I mention I am sorry?"

"I forgive you."

"I really am…I was an idiot…I…wait did you forgive me?"

"Yes but if you want to continue discussing what an idiot you were I won't stop you." She smiled at him and she could see the tension flow out from his body. "So you really fancied me?"

"Um….yeah. Ever since third year."

"When I hit you? You know you are mental."

"Clearly but after that I was completely crushed out on you. That was part of the reason I was so distant the last few months. I thought you were dating my mum and it was just weird."

"You really had to tell everyone that I was into girls? Why does everyone think I am dating Narcissa? She bloody hates me and it's mutual."

Draco looked devastated for a couple of minutes but he kept staring at Hermione.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

He smirked, "Not a thing. Everyone thinks you are dating my mum because you were spending so much time together and once everyone heard from some idiot that you like girls….well….it was an easy conclusion to draw. She doesn't hate you Hermione and I just realized you don't hate her. You are just angry at her and I don't blame you. We didn't do anything for you and we should have. There are things you should know about my mother though."

"What things?"

"She almost never shows her emotions. It was the only way to survive with Cygnus and Druella Black as parents. It doesn't mean she doesn't feel them. She was destroyed after that night. Her guilt and pain over you, her respect for you, the way you didn't back down even after Aunt Bella….it was what gave her the motivation and strength to lie to the Dark Lord. And Hermione…she definitely does not hate you. After she healed my father she laid into him for over an hour. She was furious and Aurora wasn't much better. I almost felt bad for him….getting grief from his wife and his mistress simultaneously…"

"You know?"

"Yeah. It is why I won't have an arranged marriage. They always said they were glad they had me but they wished they had been able to pursue whom their hearts wanted and not been forced to marry for bloodlines and politics. As I was saying….mum was pissed. I heard her use several words I didn't even know she knew and several I didn't know. Hermione I don't know what is going on with you two but I know she doesn't hate you and I am pretty sure you don't hate her….don't say anything…just think about it."

She glared at his retreating back as he let himself out. She hated Narcissa Malfoy and that was the way it was going to stay. She drank a vial of headache potion and curled into one of the chairs. She never even realized she was drifting off.

"_I love the way you scream mudblood. Crucio!"_

_She was screaming again. Her throat was hoarse and her body was shaking. She couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to be tough but she couldn't stop the sobbing. Bellatrix straddled her and began to carve into her arm. She looked at Lucius who was in his chair drinking a whiskey. Narcissa was standing next to him watching, her eyes cold._

"_Please…please….I didn't go to her vault….please help me Aaaaaahhhhh! Oh god please help me. Please make it stop."_

_Her body convulsed as the next cruciatus hit her. "Please help me…fuck just kill me anything..please!"_

Hermione woke with a start and groaned as she stretched. She hadn't meant to doze off. The invigorate wasn't working as well even with her upping the amounts she was taking. Every time she closed her eyes she went back to Malfoy Manor. She checked the time, it was almost 7:00 pm. She was missing dinner. She was covered in sweat from her nightmare and shaking from the emotional effects and from the potions. She had a horrible headache and she was still exhausted. She had no intention of going.

She grabbed another draught of the invigorate potion and a headache potion. She needed another solution soon. Once the year was over she could start brewing the dreamless sleep potion again. Unfortunately the Acromantula venom necessary to make the potion was extremely rare and it was one of the few potion ingredients Narcissa monitored and guarded. Hermione knew where she could get more but she wasn't up to spending quality time with Aragog's remaining family members. From everything Harry and Ron had said about the spiders they were nasty and the 'eat first chat later' sort.

If the invigorate potion kept failing on her she might have to take the risk. She grabbed a bottle of Ogdens and poured herself dinner. The firewhiskey helped steady her hands and her nerves as she sat by the window and resigned herself to another long night trapped in her head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The side effects were supposed to be gradual so Hermione was surprised to find herself so sensitive to light so quickly. Her eyes had only taken on a light violet tinge which would be imperceptible to anyone who wasn't mere inches away but the potion had definitely built up in her irises. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and headed to class. She told her students she was introducing them to muggle fashion and had them each transfigure a pair. The ruse borrowed her some time and she headed up to the library to find a solution.

Five hours later she hadn't made any process and her head was pounding. Every book said the same thing. The irises were only affected in cases of extreme abuse and the only solution was to detoxify the witch or wizard. Despite what the books said she knew she wasn't addicted. She took it because she had to, not because she wanted to.

Around three in the morning she found a hand written parchment in a copy of Moste Potente Potions: the Dark Draughts she had pulled from the restricted section. Later on she would realize how ridiculous the odds are of finding a parchment with the exact cure she needed but she was sleep deprived and desperate. The potion was simple enough to brew and would cure any buildup of toxins in the body quickly and painlessly. She would have to raid the potion stores but, although some of the ingredients were rarely used, none of them were rare. They wouldn't be heavily warded.

Everything had gone smoothly so far. She had all of the ingredients she needed except the last one. Sulphur Vive was never used in potions and was stored on the top shelf. She moved the ladder and climbed up reaching out for the potion. The ladder slipped a little and she had to hang on for dear life. She regained her balance and reached out again for the potion. She felt the world spin as she grabbed it and found herself deposited on the floor of the Headmistresses office. She tried to leave but was trapped in some sort of ward. A few minutes later Minerva walked in.

"I had hoped she was wrong Hermione."

"What do you mean you hoped SHE was wrong?"

"Narcissa laid a trap for you my dear. That bottle of Sulphur Vive is a port key. She suspected you were using potions to keep you going. She told me she believed it was an invigorate potion…she said you had the symptoms. I told her that if you had reached a point that you needed help you would come to us. When we fought, she said you were an addict. I couldn't believe it. But here you are….and here she is."

Narcissa came through the door. She summoned Hermione's bag and pulled out the rest of the ingredients. She also found the potions she had been taking.

"I am sorry Minerva but she is an addict. You know what you have to do."

"Fuck you! You self-righteous bitch. You set me up!"

"Yes but I did it for your own good. You are falling apart Hermione."

"SO YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE ME FIRED?"

"No, I am going to heal you."

"YOU ARE GOING TO FIX IT NOW? YOU THINK THAT MAKES UP FOR IT?"

"No. I am never going to make up for it. No matter what I do I will have always stood by and watched while a beautiful young woman was destroyed by my sister. I should have helped you then and I didn't but I can help you now Hermione. Expelliarmus!"

Narcissa took her wand and turned to Minerva, "You will have to cover her classes for at least two weeks. Luna can take over mine. I will make sure to make myself available to the N.E.W.T. students as needed."

"I will tell Kingsley. Are you sure it will take that long?"

"Yes. The first week I won't be able to leave her. Once it starts I am going to ward her chambers. Only you, Draco, Poppy and Kingsley will have access. This will not be easy Minerva but I owe her this. If I had acted then I wouldn't be doing this now."

"Will you stop talking about me like I am not here? What is going to happen?"

"There is no easy detox Hermione. I am bringing you off of the invigorate. I told you…I am going to heal you. We are going back to your quarters. You will be spending the next two weeks with me while you work the potions out of your system."

"No…Minerva no…please don't do this…don't leave me with her."

"Hermione. I am so sorry it has come to this…that I wasn't there to protect you. I am sorry things have become this bad. I should have known…I should have seen….I am doing this because you are my friend."

"It is time to go Hermione." Narcissa reached out her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Healing Touch

Chapter 7

"_Tell me where it is! Tell me where the cup is you mudblood slut!"_

_"No please! I don't have it! Please Minerva! Please stop! I will do anything!"_

_Minerva pointed the wand again, "crucio!"_

She was shaking it...it was so cold. She could hear voices.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Two days. The fever started about 12 hours after I brought her here. Each nightmare is the same, only the people change. Sometimes she is begging Bella to stop, sometimes it's me. I think it has been Harry a few times and as you heard sometimes it's you. The hallucinations are not unexpected I just wish it wasn't always the Manor she saw. Now I know why she was taking the potion...she was afraid to sleep. It will be a few more days before she is truly lucid again."

Hermione felt a cloudiness form and knew what was coming. After two days she recognized the aura now and the only question was how bad it would it be this time.

She started coming to and could hear Minerva crying. She could feel Narcissa's hand on her shoulder.

"She is ok Minerva."

She still felt like she was out of her body but the shaking had subsided for the most part. The seizures had been part of the withdrawal symptoms. The smaller ones she remembered but when she was hit with a large one she blacked out during it. She could hear Narcissa talking gently.

"If you want to take her hand go ahead. Don't jar her or shake her but your touch will be comforting. She is coming out of it."

"Are they always..."

"This bad? No. That was a bad one. They are also getting further apart. She will get better Minerva."

"Hermione? Can you hear me?"

Hermione tried to speak but no words would come out.

"I am here for you. You need to get better. We need you. Please Hermione."

Hermione let the blackness take her again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was barely conscious. Narcissa was trying to feed her some sort of broth. The annoying witch wouldn't leave her alone with her misery. She knew a dose of the invigorate potion would ease the pain but she didn't ask. She wouldn't beg that woman for anything. If was bad enough that Narcissa was completely in control of her when she was unconscious, there was no way she would ask for help while she was conscious. She wondered if Draco or Lucius had been by. Had Narcissa let them see her? She could imagine the entire family getting a laugh out of her laying in her own filth shaking violently. They seemed to enjoy it at the Manor.

Fucking bitch would not make a fool of her. She pushed against the spoon knocking the bowl down. The hot soup spilled on them both. Hermione barely registered the pain and Narcissa's scream before she blacked out again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck you witch! I won't be dependent on you."

"Hermione you're not strong enough to feed yourself. Let me take care of you."

"You like me like this don't you? Weak…in pain. Have they seen me? Had a laugh?"

"Hermione, has who seen you? What are you talking about."

Hermione threw up again. She was trying to make it to the loo but ended up on the floor of her bedroom.

"Just like old times. Draco and Lucius stop by for a laugh yet?"

"Oh Hermione….no one has been here but Minerva and no one will until you are in any condition to see visitors. I have even kept Poppy out. That's why you keep fighting me isn't it? The Manor?"

"That's what everything comes back to doesn't it?"

Hermione fell to the darkness again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Crucio"_

_Bellatrix had been at it for a while. Hermione had lost control of her body and her mind. She was begging but they wouldn't help her. She knew she had to protect the information on the Horcruxes but she wanted to tell. She wanted it to end. Her throat hurt from screaming. Hermione knew this wasn't a hallucination, she was reliving her torture. It was the nightmare she hated the most but she couldn't force herself to wake up._

"_The sword isn't real it's just a copy. I have never seen your vault. Please stop. Please. Help me please…Draco?.Narcissa please?"_

"_Are you going to help the little mudblood Cissy? She is begging you?"_

"_No Bella, you know that." Narcissa's face showed not an ounce of sympathy or remorse._

"_Crucio!" _

_Hermione's screams filled the Manor again._

"_Look she wet herself. I haven't had that happen since Alice and Frank. Of course I haven't had anyone under the curse this long since them. Let's try a different tactic."_

_Bellatrix pulled her knife and began to carve into Hermione's arm. Hermione begged her to stop. She begged for the Malfoys to help but they just watched. She pleaded; she offered anything for the pain to stop. She was so close to talking._

The next time she came to she was in bed covered in blankets. She was freezing and everything ached. She tried to get up but could barely move. She couldn't move but she knew she needed help. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and realized Narcissa had been sleeping next to her.

"Don't get up. You had another seizure. You are running a fever and have been for days. I can't give you anything for it. The buildup of potions has made it dangerous to treat you with magic. You need to rest. Tell me what you need and I will take care of it."

"Water" her voice was raspy. She hated being this weak especially with Narcissa but she didn't care. She was hurting too much to let pride get in the way. Narcissa had been caring for her for days and had seen her at her worst. Narcissa filled a glass and helped Hermione sit up to drink.

"Only take a little. Too much and you will get sick."

"Again."

"What?"

"Sick again."

Narcissa smiled and wiped her face with a cool cloth.

"Lay back down. You need your rest."

"I'm freezing."

"It's the fever. Lay down I will get you another blanket."

Narcissa covered her up and lay back down next to her. Hermione gave her a curious look.

"It is easier to take care of you when you need me. I will be here."

"This doesn't make us even."

Hermione wanted to argue but the fever took over and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She let the darkness claim her again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hermione you need to stop trying to do things yourself. What are you doing?"

"Loo."

"I will get you there or use a bed pan I hate seeing you on the floor like this. Stop fighting me and let me take care of you."

"No. I will take care of myself."

"Hermione look at me!" Hermione was on the floor of her room again. She had been crawling to the loo when Narcissa found her. The witch was now kneeling down beside her.

"What? What the fuck could you possibly say right now? That it was killing you on the inside? That you feel my pain? Fuck you!"

Narcissa grabbed her and flipped her on to her back straddling her not unlike Bellatrix did when she carved up her arm. Hermione was terrified. Narcissa ran her hands along the carved letters.

"I wish I could tell you it was killing me on the inside but by the time you ended up in our home I was numb to everything…..the torture…the killings. All I cared about was Draco and myself. Frankly I really didn't care much what Lucius' outcome was any more than yours. I wish I could say I was a better person, that I am a better person, but it isn't true. Saving you could have cost me Draco and that was unacceptable. What I can tell you is I regret it. That I feel it now every time I see you. Now that I have seen the woman you are I wish I had stopped her from hurting you so. I have started to fall for you Hermione Granger and it is tearing me apart to watch you suffer now. Please, find a way to let go of the past so you can have a future….even if I am not in that future."

"Florence Nightengale.."

"This is not the Florence Nightengale effect Hermione...yes I know what that is. We are required to learn about it and other parts of muggle psychology as Healers. This started before you became my patient. I really was in awe of you that day in the Manor. No one had withstood that level of torture and lived except for Alice and Frank. I know you see it as when you were weakest but you don't realize how strong you were….you never cracked. I know you have never told the others how bad it got, how long she tortured you and how close you came to breaking but I saw it all. You are an amazing witch Hermione Granger. To answer your next question…Australia. I started to see you as more than a nuisance and a regret in Australia."

"Transference…" Hermione whispered. Her eyes were heavy but she could see Narcissa smile.

"I know that one too. It means I am not alone in this."

Hermione smiled as she blacked out again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Where is the cup mudblood? How did you get in my vault? Crucio"_

_"Nooooo! Please no more please."_

_Bellatrix went down and Narcissa was kneeling next to her. She took Hermione into her arms._

_"I am sorry Hermione. She will never touch you again. Never. I promise you."_

_She curled further into Narcissa's arms. The witch stroked her hair murmuring words of encouragement and safety to her._

Hermione awoke and realized her dream was reality. She was wrapped around Narcissa. She tried to pull away but Narcissa held her close.

"Don't. We will deal with this later. I wish I had helped you then, just let me take care of you now."

Hermione didn't resist Narcissa's embrace. She drifted back to sleep and slept through the night without any other nightmares.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bloody hell! Explain to me why I can't see? Ow!"

"The fever has broken but your body is still detoxifying. You're still at risk for seizures and your body is expelling the remnants of the potion. The buildup in your irises is expected. The sunglasses won't work. It is still going to be too bright. Either you need to stay in your room with the lights off or I need to bandage your eyes."

"I have been in that room for a week. It is bad enough I am stuck in these quarters...I can't stay there any longer. I can't be dependent on you any longer."

Narcissa placed a dark cloth over Hermione's eyes. Neither woman had discussed what was happening between them. Narcissa had spent every night in Hermione's bed and Hermione was sleeping soundly for the first time in months. It didn't matter how they fell asleep, Hermione was always wrapped up with Narcissa by morning. What happened in the past no longer seemed to matter. Now that the fever had broken and she was on her way to recovery Hermione realized how much power she had given up and how easily she had accepted Narcissa's comfort. It was embarrassing.

Narcissa guided her to a couch by the fire. She covered Hermione with a blanket. Hermione grabbed her as she went to move away blindly grabbing out. She snagged a piece of Narcissa's robes and pulled the woman back to her. 'Screw being independent.'

"Stay with me. I can't see...I don't like it. I...I don't want to be alone. "

Narcissa happily sat down next to her and pulled Hermione to her. She thought about kissing the beautiful witch but she didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerability. She let Hermione snuggle against her and summoned a book to read to her. She knew the witch missed her books.

"Narcissa..."

"Later."

"Thank you."

Later that day Minerva stopped by to see her. She had checked on her several times but Hermione hadn't been coherent for most of those visits. It was awkward meeting with the Headmistress at first but Minerva had never turned her back on one of her students.

"You are looking better Miss Granger. Your classes are being covered but we need you back, not to mention Lucius has made a mess of muggle studies without you. He has them watching something every day called EastEnders? I have no idea who Janine Butcher is but I don't believe she is an example of muggle life."

Hermione tried to take her blindfold off but Narcissa stopped her.

"Relax Hermione...your classes will survive a few hours of the telly while you're out. I am well aware of what they are watching. Lucius has become quite a fan. I am happy he can get his soap time in and I don't have to watch it with him anymore. You aren't going anywhere right now. You are mine for at least another week."

Fortunately Hermione's current state precluded her from seeing the knowing look and smug smile on Minerva sported as Narcissa brushed the hair out of Hermione's face. She really didn't want to have to try and replace her Arithmancy professor and it looked as though Hermione might be developing a reason to stick around.

"Does anyone know about me? What do my students think?"

"Everyone but Poppy, Draco, Kingsley, Narcissa and I think you have a highly contagious case of the Dragon Pox. There are rumors to the contrary but none of them are on the mark. Most involve exhaustion or that the Malfoys finally drove you mad."

"They aren't too far off on that one." Hermione squeezed Narcissa's hand which took any sting out of the comment. Narcissa was falling head over heels for her and there was nothing she could do to stop herself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was frustrated. It had been two days and she hadn't regained her vision yet. She was still completely dependent on Narcissa. Fortunately Narcissa had refused to allow anyone to visit besides Minerva. She knew Hermione hated being weak and didn't want anyone to see her as such.

Hermione was in the shower. The lights were turned out and she had to feel her way around. Narcissa had been concerned about letting her shower alone but Hermione didn't feel comfortable having the witch bathe her and she desperately needed more than a cleansing spell. She had dropped the soap and trying to find it was near impossible. She was feeling along the floor of the shower when she slipped.

She knocked the shampoo over and hit the ground with a thud. Narcissa came running in at the sound. Hermione was blinded as she turned on the light. She covered her eyes and curled into a ball sobbing. The sight was too familiar to Narcissa. It reminded her of things she wanted to forget. She grabbed the towel and wrapped Hermione's eyes. She cast a featherweight spell and carried Hermione to her room putting her into bed.

She checked her for damage and healed the bruises. She climbed into bed with her and pulled her close as the girl broke down in her arms.

"It will be okay Hermione. You will get your vision back soon...shhhhh. I've got you."

"I can't live like this. I need to get back to normal Narcissa."

"You will. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up very naked. It took her a few minutes to remember the incident with the shower and Narcissa carrying her back to bed. The room was pitch black so Hermione didn't know if she had the use of her eyes again. She tried to reach over Narcissa to the bedside table for her wand and soon realized that if Narcissa woke up it would be incredibly awkward. Apparently that was what fate had in store.

Two hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to her side of the bed.

"Hermione, unless you want things to become decidedly more intimate between us I would suggest you asking me for whatever it is you want as opposed to climbing on top of me. I am only so strong and you are very naked."

"I noticed. I wanted my wand."

Narcissa felt around and found it. She passed it to Hermione.

"Lumos."

Hermione was happy to find out she wasn't blinded. The light was still too bright but she was regaining her vision.

"Hermione, either put that out or cover yourself. Dear God woman!"

Hermione pulled the sheet up and looked at the clock; it was 4:00 am.

"Too early. Finite."

Hermione snuggled back into the blankets falling back asleep with a small smile on her face and a frustrated witch next to her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How do you do it?"

"Do what Cissy?"

"Pull women. You're an arrogant asshole and yet almost every witch in the wizarding world wants to throw her panties at you Lucius. How do you do it?"

"I assume this has something to do with our recently recovered Arithmancy professor since you are not one of the witches who has wanted to throw her panties at him."

"Aurora! I didn't realize you were here."

"Clearly. I was just tossing my undergarments around. How is Hermione? I heard Dragon Pox but there are rumors."

Narcissa grabbed a chair and helped herself to a cup of tea, "what rumors?"

"Make yourself at home…there are quite a few rumors as to Hermione's disappearance including that you lot attacked her."

"This is my home and we didn't attack her…well recently."

"Only in name and if the most popular rumor is true it won't be much longer."

"Stop being a tease Aurora….."

"See that's what I always say."

Both women turned to him, "Shut up Lucius."

Narcissa smirked and turned back to Aurora, "what is the prevailing theory?"

"That our resident Healer has taken up lodging with Professor Granger and you two are in the midst of a torrid love affair. "

"I wish. Now that Hermione has healed fully from her illness I will be moving back here…"

"Unless Lucius gives you some advice on how to win the girl."

"Yes."

"Have you gotten anywhere with her yet?" Lucius sat down. Normally he wasn't one for hen talk but he would definitely make an exception for this. Draco had taken his own quarters and he was enjoying being able to shag Aurora all over the place. He was rather fond of his quarters and with Narcissa moving back to theirs he would have to go to Aurora's when he wanted to see her. The downside of dating the Astronomy professor was that her quarters were located in the highest tower in Hogwarts. The idea of doing thirty flights of stairs every time he wanted alone time was not appealing.

"No…well she is no longer trying to kill me. In fact she has become a bit fond of me I believe but she is convinced her feelings are transference."

Aurora and Lucius looked confused.

"It comes from a muggle study called psychology. There is a bond that occurs between a Healer and a patient. Sometimes that bond can turn into love. Hermione thinks the feelings she has for me are because of my time healing her."

"Aren't they? She really wanted nothing to do with you lot from day one here. Whatever you had between you she really doesn't like you. Lucius hasn't helped your case by being…well ….Lucius."

"Hey! I take exception to that comment."

"Lucius, I adore you…and unlike Narcissa I enjoy your affections but she is right. You are a git most of the time."

Narcissa laughed, "I guess you're right. The only way she has gotten to know me is as her Healer which brings me back to my original question, how do you do it?"

"Confidence. You already have everything else you need. You are attractive, wealthy, brilliant and pleasant to be around, well for the most part." He ducked a cube of sugar that shot in his direction, "And remarkably gifted with wandless magic. Now you need the confidence to go with it. It is not how you seduce her as much as how you carry yourself while you do. Be confident. Don't ask her out to dinner, just tell her where you are taking her."

"Ignore that last part Cissy. He is right about the rest but Hermione seems to dislike when you take control. I have known her for years as a student and now as a professor. Take your time and let her get to know you. You can openly woo her but don't be too aggressive with it. She needs to feel like she has control. Oh and distance yourself from Lucius as much as you can since she hates him."

"Really she adores me. If she leaned towards men I am sure she would be throwing her panties at me. As it is I will be on my best behavior if it means getting you back out of these quarters."

"That's right….Aurora is in the tower. You selfish prick. You better make every effort to help me because unless she has a change of heart you're going to be climbing a lot of stairs this year."

"Don't remind me. How long do I have until you move back in?"

"The elves are already unpacking my things."

"What? Alright I will…"

"We" Aurora chimed in.

"We will help you woo the girl. Might I suggest you start with flowers."

"Bring her a book not flowers." Three heads turned around to see Draco standing in the door. Lucius' face turned pale.

"Please tell me you aren't moving back in too."

"No but from the look on your face I might consider it. Mom busting up your love den?"

"Draco do the noble thing and help your mother woo the mud…." Three very angry sets of eyes focused on him. Lucius sighed, "fine…woo Professor Granger. Not only do I get my 'love den' back as you so crassly put it, you benefit by both of your parents being in a good mood and the Granger girl no longer trying to kill us."

"I will do it for Mother and for Granger…but given my choice I would have you running steps. Maybe they can move in here…."

"Not helping Draco….not helping." Lucius pleaded.

"Right, don't care. As I was saying…get her a book. Granger loves books. She practically lived in the library when she was here."

"Once she regained her vision she read through the rest of her illness as well. You may be right Draco."

"Regained her vision? She really had Dragon Pox…I thought that was just a story." Fortunately for Narcissa, blindness was one of the side effects of Dragon Pox.

"You shouldn't listen to rumors Draco."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"They are saying what? How on earth did you hear this?"

"All the students are saying it Hermione, so are the staff. It is all over school."

Hermione blushed at the thought. She was sitting with Ron, Neville, Luna, Harry, Lavender and Ginny in the back of the Hog's Head. The place was empty and Aberforth was in the back. Harry had convinced Ron and Ginny to come visit.

"I am not having an affair with Narcissa Malfoy."

"You spent two weeks with her and you are blushing horribly. Are you sure nothing happened?"

She hated how perceptive Ron could be sometimes. Considering he spent most of his time as a clueless idiot he did pick a fine time to hone in on her feelings.

"She took care of me. Nothing more."

"You are totally sweet on her!" Lavender exclaimed. She was coming very close to being on Hermione's hate list again.

"Am NOT!"

The entire table stared at her, all of them trying to fight back their laughter. She realized how juvenile her response was and knew she just confirmed their suspicions.

"OK I am sweet on her. I think it is just because she is my Healer. Really. We spent so much time together when I was ill and when I couldn't see I had to lean on her so much."

"You couldn't see? It really was the Dragon Pox?"

"I was unable to see for three days Neville." No one noticed she evaded answering the Dragon Pox question. She never wanted her friends to know how bad off she had been. They would blame themselves for it. "She was my eyes for days and she would read to me …it was nice. I….I enjoyed her company."

"And…." Lavender was on the edge of her seat.

"She gave me a special Headmaster's edition copy of Hogwarts: a History yesterday."

Lavender scrunched her nose. She clearly didn't like the gift. Ron explained.

"Lav, you know how much Hermione loves books. Hogwarts: A History is her favorite. She has read it like a thousand times. It is the Hermione equivalent of jewelry, roses and chocolates."

"Oh….ooooooh that's so sweet! So now what?"

Hermione mumbled something.

"What was that?" Harry teased. He had heard it even if the rest of the table hadn't.

"She asked me out….on a date." Hermione blushed. She hated this. She was never good with dating.

"You are going right?" Lavender was already planning a makeover in her head.

"I haven't answered her yet."

"You should say yes Granger."

She turned around to see Draco walking up, "Bloody hell how much of that did you hear? Were you eavesdropping? No one warned me?"

"In reverse order, they didn't see me either, yes I was eavesdropping and more than enough. Granger my mother is rather smitten with you and I came to plead with you to give her a chance. You deserve to be happy."

Hermione noticed everyone hands had gone to their wands. She hadn't discussed her conversation and subsequent forgiveness of Draco with them.

"Grab a drink and join us." Since she had made peace with Narcissa she was no longer plagued with the nightmares. She still had them but she was able to return to sleep after. She had been free of them when she was sharing a bed with Narcissa which was ironic considering how heavily she played into them.

The others followed her cue and Neville pulled up a chair for Draco and the tow-headed one time enemy sat down to share a drink.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione took a deep breath and counted to ten. Lavender and Ginny had decided they needed to prepare Hermione for her date. Narcissa chose Saturday night giving Hermione the ability to take the day to prepare. Hermione wasn't the type to spend time preparing for a date but unfortunately for her Ginny and Lavender were. She had made the mistake of swinging by the Burrow to visit and kill time. She was all nerves and mistakenly thought that a trip to see Molly and the Weasleys would help.

In retrospect it was a stupid idea. She was besieged by the women and they spent the day picking out outfits for her and discussing hair and make-up. She was now in the kitchen stuck in a chair as the women fussed about her. It been hours and she was bored and tired. She was ready to strangle someone when they finally finished up. Hermione didn't bother checking the mirror. She was running late and she needed to go. She apparated back to Hogsmeade where Narcissa was waiting for her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Narcissa?"

She couldn't speak. Hermione was dressed in a black floor length dress that curved in all the right places. There was a slit running up her leg and the dress dipped to give a nice view of her cleavage. She looked magnificent.

"Narcissa?" Hermione waived her hand in front of her face, "I am freezing."

Narcissa snapped out of it and took her cloak of to wrap around her. She cast warming spells on the both of them.

"You are breath taking."

Narcissa pulled her close and did a side along apparition. Hermione recognized the restaurant. Very exclusive, very upscale and very pricey. It would take most wizards and witches months to get a reservation. The maitre d came over to greet them.

He kissed both of her cheeks and spoke in hushed tones, "Good evening Narcissa always a pleasure to see you. Miss Granger...an honor."

Hermione was surprised. She had expected hostility due to her blood status. He led them to their table and Narcissa ordered a bottle of wine from the sommelier.

"Dom. Romane Conti?"

"I pay attention to you, I know you enjoy Pinot Noirs. I thought you would enjoy this one. It is a muggle wine and supposed to be very good. Pierre carries an extensive lost of both wizarding and muggle wines."

They were interrupted by a woman who came over with her young daughters.

"Narcissa? I am surprised to see you here, I thought you were at Hogwarts now?"

The two women air kissed and Hermione fought not to roll her eyes.

"I am. We decided to come into town for dinner tonight. This is..."

"Oh I am aware of who she is..."

Hermione knew the other shoe would drop. There was no way they would let a mudblood sit in the most exclusive wizarding restaurant in London.

"...it's part of the reason I came over. My daughters are huge fans and wanted to meet you Miss Granger. Nartinia has your poster over her bed."

Hermione's shock must have shown on her face because Narcissa laughed, "Lucius didn't tell you about the posters?"

Hermione knelt in front of the two girls who looked to be around six and eight years old.

"Hi."

Both girls giggled. They both pulled out Witches cards that Hermione recognized from many years of watching Ron eat chocolate frogs. She was dumbfounded to see her face on them.

"Will you sign them for us?"

"uhhh...of course." she signed the cards and talked to the girls for a few moments before they left. Hermione took her seat again too shocked to say anything.

"You clearly have been locked up in Hogwarts too long. You are a hero Hermione. For pureblooded girls from the older lines you are an icon. We were raised that we only go to school until we are married off. Even many of those who were raised to hate you respect you now."

"Does that include you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"You have no idea how much."

"Ok so posters? Wizarding cards?"

"Did you read any of the documents Lucius gave you to sign with your employment?"

"Yes but I had a solicitor work out the details. I didn't really pay that much attention to the use of likeness clauses. I will have to reread those. I never expected..."

"You really should. I do remember Lucius complaining about the royalty clauses for all three of you. When was the last time you checked your Gringotts account."

"Errrr... I have been avoiding Gringotts."

"I can't imagine why. Ah yes, the most famous heist in wizarding history. Let's swing by when we are done. So are you feeling brave?"

"I am here."

"Let me order for you?"

Hermione hesitated...something so small and yet she was afraid to give up control.

"OK."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was dumbfounded. Narcissa had taken her through Diagon Alley after dinner. There were multiple books on them, posters, cards and all manner of collectables. Ron and Ginny both had special edition brooms named after them. It was ridiculous. She was furious. Then they stopped by Gringotts and that was how she found herself speechless. She had enough galleons to buy her own country.

She spent the rest of the evening filling out transfer forms as she gave donations to a variety of charities. She would let them make a bloody action figure if it meant she could help someone in need. She gave a significant amount of galleons to Hogwarts, including setting up several scholarships and stipends for needy students. The Severus Snape scholarship fund would be helping students for years to come and not only would it provide the basics but the students would get a stipend for extras including robes and even a little spending money for Hogsmeade. She remembered what Harry had told her about Snape's memories and what she had seen Ron go through. Apparently she was the last of the D.A. members and Golden Trio to realize they had royalties as there was already a Fred Weasley, James and Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore fund set up. She found a note that Ron left with the goblins:

_Harry wanted to do one for Snape but I knew that you would want to create it. Glad you finally sorted out we are rich. We are sorry we didn't tell you about the cards and posters but frankly we were afraid you would hex us. Think of all the good we can do plus my broom is completely wicked!_

_-Love Ron_

"Damn!"

"What?" Narcissa looked tired. It was late and she had sat with Hermione and not said a word as she filled out form after form. The Malfoys had done their share of charity and Narcissa helped her speed through the forms without complaining once.

"Ron wrote me a letter. They were afraid to tell me. They figured I would have a meltdown." she realized how tired Narcissa was, "You have been so good to me tonight and I ruined our date with all of this. I will deal with the rest later. Let's go back to school."

"I would stay here all night if it would make you happy."

"I know."

Narcissa escorted Hermione back to her rooms. They stood nervously at Hermione's door for a few moments until Narcissa finally steeled up the nerve to lean and kiss her. Hermione didn't know a kiss could be so wonderful. Sweet and soft, she could feel her body hum as Narcissa's lips lightly grazed hers. She deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around Narcissa's neck as the witch plundered her lips. It was hard to believe a woman she was so ready to kill was so delicious. Hermione whimpered and broke the kiss.

"Slowly."

"As long as you need." Narcissa gently recaptured her lips again briefly nibbling on her lip before wishing her goodnight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"On a positive note you look chipper. Unfortunately you are still here. What did you do wrong?"

"Lucius it was a first date! I am not moving in with her just because we had dinner."

"Isn't that what lesbians do?"

"You are a real jackass, you know that?"

"Of course I do fortunately I am a Malfoy, rich and handsome…of course the last two are actually redundant once I used Malfoy."

She rolled her eyes. "We kissed."

"Oh goody! Let me put my jammies on and we can paint each other's nails and talk about boys. Seriously Narcissa, will you bed her already? You are cramping my style."

"Off for a long hike to the tower?"

"Aurora doesn't feel comfortable shagging here while you are here."

"My heart weeps for you. Lucius…"

"What? I have thirty flights of stairs to hike!"

"Why are we staying married? Why don't we divorce?"

"Because that is what we are supposed to do. It's what's always been done."

"Yes but we are also supposed to hate the muggle-borns. You have pretty much tied your company to Hermione and I…."

"Am just figuring out how to tie up Hermione?" Everyone figured it was his years as a Death Eater that gave Lucius such quick reflexes but it was his marriage to Narcissa that had honed his reaction time so well. He deftly ducked the two couch cushions that shot towards him. "I didn't think it was possible but are you getting better at wandless magic? I will talk to Draco, it affects him as much as it does us."

"Thank you Lucius."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I like this." Hermione was curled up on the loveseat with Narcissa. Hermione was reading her newest copy of Hogwarts: A History and Narcissa was reading Taming of the Shrew upon Hermione's suggestion.

"So am I the Shrew or are you?"

"Clearly I am since I am making you work so hard."

"I don't think I want to be Petruchio…maybe I started that way when I was your Healer. I don't want you to submit to my whims I just want you to be mine."

"There is a theory that the play is a farce on sexism and the intent was to play up the misogyny. It is one of Shakespeare's more controversial works. In a way it isn't too far from the arranged marriages you were forced into or the life you were to live. Fortunately reality doesn't mirror fiction. I imagine that Lucius was not successful in taming you."

"Not with my skills but you are right. I gave up my career and became the perfect wife, he gave up his love...and honestly she is the only person who keeps him well behaved. We lived out lives according to our parents rules. It's time for new rules. That's why you are being embraced by the so many of the same people who hunted you, who hated you. You are a symbol of freedom and individuality. You are the symbol of change."

"And you? Am I a symbol of your freedom."

"No. At first you symbolized my shame. When I talked to your parents and when I started treating you I did it for selfish reasons. I wanted absolution, but as you became sicker the Healer took over and my concern about your welfare was genuine. I had also found myself attracted to you. When you were going through detoxification I got to know you, truly know you, not the myth but you. Do you remember much of it?"

"Not the first week."

"You went in and out of consciousness but you were never truly lucid you frequently had conversations with me thinking I was someone else and sometimes you would come to enough to talk to me. There were a few times you cursed at me excessively but, you would often tell me stories about your life. I started to fall for you then...even as you were calling my son a git."

"He really was."

"So he told me. You went through a lot of abuse here. Hermione, this isn't hero worship or the Florence Nightingale effect. I am in love with you. I asked Lucius about a divorce. It will break every tradition and unwritten rule we live by but I don't want to have to hide what I feel and Aurora and Lucius shouldn't have to sneak around."

"What if we don't work out? What if..."

"Hermione! Breathe! I adore you but I am not proposing...yet." she smirked and stole a kiss, "even if I don't make the cut with you it's the right thing to do."

"What did Lucius say?"

"He wanted to talk to Draco."

"Draco approves of us."

"How could he not? You make me happy."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I will kill her!"

"Oh dear god please tell me I am not the her in question." Narcissa had just walked into the staff room to find a very angry witch.

"You are safe." Neville assured her but then added, "At least from Hermione."

He handed Narcissa the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter managed to land herself the front page again.

_GOLDEN GIRL SEEKS OUT MORE GOLD_

_-Rita Skeeter_

_Hermione Granger has once again broken hearts in her quest for glory and galleons. As those who follow this humble reporters writings know, Miss Granger made quite the splash at the Triwizard Tournament by dating first Harry Potter and then Viktor Krum. Potter was devastated by the betrayal. It has come to light that Hermione Granger brutally dumped Ronald Weasley to carry on a torrid affair with none other than Narcissa Malfoy._

_Down on her luck after the war and without gainful employment or useful skills, Miss Granger relied on the kindness of Lucius Malfoy to better her position in society. Showing her true colors, Miss Granger has now betrayed a man's trust again for her own gain. Anonymous sources have revealed that she has seduced Narcissa Malfoy in a nefarious scheme to try and take control over Malfoy Industries._

_Sources within the Ministry have revealed that an investigation will take place as to whether coercion was employed by Miss Granger to make a woman as esteemed as Narcissa Black Malfoy stoop to such lows. Aurors have been assigned to the case and charges may even be brought before the Wizengamot. No matter what happens it is clear that Miss Granger is up to her old tricks._

Next to the article was a picture of Hermione and Narcissa at dinner. Narcissa dropped the paper, "Oh God Hermione! I am so sorry."

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into Narcissa's embrace despite the impropriety of snuggling in the faculty lounge.

"Why are you apologizing to her? I am the one that has been horribly betrayed. I am devastated."

Lucius managed to get his shield up seconds before the coffee cup would have struck.

"OK bad time for levity. I talked to my connections in the Ministry who said that there are forces within the Ministry who are looking to take the Golden Trio down. As long as you are hailed as heroes Kingsley is untouchable as Minister and he is making changes that are very unpopular...namely making people do their actual jobs and promoting competent witches an wizards instead of the usual morons that run things. Personally I prefer the morons...I mean they let me go."

"So this is real?" Hermione was practically shaking.

"Yes and no. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement told said parties to...I believe the term was 'get bent'. They collective of idiots known as the Wizengamot may hold a trial and even I don't have the power to stop it. If the Minister actually achieves what he wants they will no longer be able to act like Lords ruling over their serfs. This is about power."

"What on earth are they going to charge her with?"

"Immoral acts. That way they can force the Board of Governors to terminate her employment here as well."

"Lucius...I will do whatever it takes to fight this." Narcissa didn't want to say what she meant out loud but it was understood. Aurora stood up and placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Lucius and I discussed this and we talked with Draco. We will fight this together. Of course you do realize that if we fail Minerva is going to be out four professors".

"I will be fighting with you." Minerva stood to pledge her support. The rest of the staff did as well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A decree was passed by the Wizengamot requiring them to investigate crimes of moral turpitude. Despite Kingsley's objections, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were the Ministry officials assigned to the case.

They arrived at Hogwarts and took over a classroom to interview the parties. They called in Hermione first. She gave Narcissa her wand before she went in. She was too worried she would hex them.

Pansy gave her a smug look as she sat down.

"Is it time for my impartial persecution to start?"

"Well it won't be impartial but it won't be a persecution either. Despite the prevailing thoughts of the Ministry, the fact that I dislike you won't factor into this."

"I am a little confused."

"The know-it-all is stymied. Someone call the Prophet!"

"That's how we ended up here." Blaise chimed in.

Pansy waived for him to be quiet and continued, "Hermione, you know Draco is our best mate right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he is, for reasons I cannot understand, a firm supporter of you hooking up with his mother. Additionally I owe Narcissa for something she did for me. Just answer the questions and then we will make up the report later."

Blaise eagerly started, "Have you engaged in carnal relations with Narcissa Malfoy?"

"No."

They both looked at her incredulously. She decided to explain.

"We have been on a couple of dates and we have kissed but nothing further."

Blaise looked sadly disappointed.

"Blaise was hoping for an in detail description of lascivious acts."

"For educational purposes only of course."

Pansy rolled her eyes and spoke out loud as she wrote in her notebook, "suspect is still a prude."

"Seriously?"

"You are nineteen years old, spent a year on the run and fought a war and you are still probably a virgin aren't you?"

Hermione blushed.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I have no idea why she likes you. Unless Blaise wants to try and pry some more information for his alone time I think we are done here."

Hermione got up and walked away. Narcissa stopped her as she walked out.

"Do I need to hex anyone?"

"Maybe Blaise for being a perv but no. She said she owes you one."

Narcissa looked around at the other staff members who were waiting to be interviewed and whispered, "I will tell you later."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione snuggled deeper into Narcissa's embrace. It had been a long day. It was clear her classes had read the article and were unsure what to think. She was exhausted. They were stretched out on the couch.

"Do you think I'm a prude?"

"Let me guess, Pansy?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione the whole reason Lucius and I are together is because we did what other people want. Don't let someone pressure you to do something you don't want to do or aren't ready for. You are not a prude."

"I do want to...every time I kiss you I want to. I am just afraid. I am scared to let go...to trust. Plus I...I've never..."

"When you are ready I will be there. Don't rush baby."

"hmmmm...do you mean it?". Hermione began to kiss her.

"Yes. I will wait forever. I love you."

"So why does Pansy owe you?"

"Once the Dark Lord took back over he did as he pleased. No one wanted to be us. He had taken our home, sent Draco on a suicide mission and destroyed our lives. The Parkinsons were concerned that they would be next due to Pansy and Draco's friendship. They offered a gift to him."

"Oh God, don't tell me….Pansy?"

"Yes. I hid her from him and…distracted him. It was earlier during the winter break, the same time you were captured. After your escape he was more interested in punishing us than claiming her so she was able to return to Hogwarts untouched."

"You distracted him?"

"I did what I had to do." Narcissa started to pull away not wanting to see Hermione's revulsion at her confession. She was pulled back by Hermione who embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"You are an amazing women Narcissa."

"I wasn't for you."

"No, but it all worked itself out in the end. We are here now and he is not."

"Anyone else would be angry that I did so much for their enemy and nothing for them and you call me amazing."

"I have accepted that nothing will change the past and I have forgiven you for that night. You saved Pansy from him and you protected Harry from him…so yes, you are amazing."

"I love you Hermione Granger."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Last chapter. Idid promise the story would go up fast. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and faved. One last shout out to the people who have reviewed so far including Amerah, sCout, LethalPoison, stargate, frogscookie, Sapphoandcyanide, zwei, vienne, raiderl, bored, cobrastryke and fridzh. Thanks! Reviews are what keep me heading back to the keyboard. I also want to thank Asher, my beta ninja.

Healing Touch

Chapter 10

The trial was set to begin. A full trial in front of the Wizengamot for one of the Golden Trio made it the hottest topic in the Wizarding world. It wasn't limited to England either. Papers from throughout the world had sent reporters to cover the trial.

The Wizengamot convened and the room was packed. There was a gallery added for observers and reporters. Once he had the attention of the room, Kingsley delivered his opening remarks.

"As I call you into session I am embarrassed that I am standing here, that you are here. It has been less than a year since the young woman you are about to put on trial helped save us all. How are we repaying her heroism, by bringing forward trumped up charges to destroy her. Moral Turpitude? You are sending a message to the world today and it is not one to be proud of."

The Wizengamot hissed and booed throughout his opening remarks. The doors opened and Hermione was brought in and placed in a chair in the center of the floor. The overly gothic seat served to further provide a feel of imprisonment. She was just happy it wasn't the cell with the spikes that Harry talked about from Igor Karkaroff's trial.

A Ministry official gave her a dose of verituserum and after a few minutes they were ready to begin. A small mousy looking man named Whitley took the podium and appraided her with a cruel gaze. He cleared his throat and addressed her.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"And you are of muggle dissent?" There were whispers throughout the room. Everyone knew the real reason for the trial but no one thought anyone would publically go there. The embarrassment of many of the Wizengamot members showed as they looked furtively to one another. This wasn't what they signed up for.

"Of course, isn't that what this is really about?" The whispering grew louder and Inquisitor Whitley raised his hand to silence them.

"I ask the questions Miss Granger. You are currently employed?"

"Yes." She didn't elaborate. She knew the best response was the simplest. Make him work for his supper and limit the effect of the veritaserum.

"Where are you currently employed?"

"Hogwarts."

"Aren't you also employed with Malfoy Industries?"

"Yes but you asked where not who with, I am a Professor of Arithmancy for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a technical and magical consultant for Malfoy Industries. I work both jobs at Hogwarts."

There was some snickering in the gallery at her answer as the Whitley, or the mouse as she was beginning to think of him, sneered at her sarcastic remark.

"And why were you offered a job at Hogwart's?"

"Because Voldemort and his followers killed the last professor and I am the only one remotely qualified besides Kingsley!"

"And that is why you were offered the job? Not because of you special relationship with Minerva McGonigall." He emphasized special relationship.

"Let me end this line of questioning here. Since we are delving into my private life despite my objections. Rita Skeeter is a liar. I am a virgin. So the answer to all of your 'did I have sex with this person questions' will be no."

The room was buzzing as everyone reacted. Mouse had to repeatedly bang his gavel to secure silence. Hermione wasn't even close to done yet though.

"Why on earth would you open an investigation based on an article by a woman everyone knows lies with every breath she takes. And while I am sitting here I would like to add to the record that Miss Skeeter is an unregistered animagus. Her animagus form is a beetle."

The room exploded as various questions were yelled out by the Wizengamot and the gallery began to excitedly talk among themselves. If this was true, Rita Skeeter could end up in Azkaban. The mouse pounded his gavel again and the room quieted down. Hermione smirked. Rita should have known better.

"So you have never had sexual relations with Narcissa Malfoy."

"No."

"Have you tried to pursue a romantic relationship with her?"

"Well she was more the pursuer but yes we have been on several dates." The room was buzzing again.

"So you are carrying on an illicit relationship behind her Husband's back? "

"No."

"What?"

"No. Lucius and Narcissa are in an arranged marriage….."

"I would like to interject Inquisitor." Lucius came out of the gallery and stood on the floor.

"This is highly irregular Lucius. You cannot interrupt questioning."

"I am a former member of the Wizengamot and still have privileges to take the floor. I am doing so now."

The room was silent. No one, including Hermione, knew what Lucius was going to do.

"I would like to make an Ore Tenus Motion to Dismiss all charges against Hermione Granger."

"Denied."

Lucius turned to mouse, smugly looking at him, "You do not have the power to rule on my motion. I am allowed to argue my motion and then the Wizengamot as a whole will have to vote."

The mouse looked around and several of the members of the Wizengamot nodded their concurrence. Lucius was correct.

"Very well. Argue your motion."

Lucius walked around Hermione's chair appraising her and the Wizengamot. She had to admit he was both striking and imposing when he needed to be.

"Wizards and witches I come before you today as an thirty seventh generation Malfoy descended from Merlin himself, a successful businessman, a father to a son I am very proud of and I would say a respected member of this community."

Hermione tried not to make a face, but she could hear the Weasleys snickering in the back.

"I am also a self-serving bastard when I need to be and, as I have recently come to terms with, a coward. And so are you."

The entire room grew silent. Jaws had literally dropped open at his comment. Hermione looked to Narcissa inquisitively and the witch just shrugged her shoulders. She was just as confused.

"The cane I carry contains my wand. My father used this cane and my grandfather before him. One day it is expected I will pass the cane to Draco."

He pulled his wand out of the cane, pocketing it and presented the cane up for all to see. He looked back to the mouse and snapped the cane over his knee.

"I said I have a son I am proud of and the defining moment of his life that has made him a man I can be proud of is when he looked at that vile twisted excuse of an aunt in the eye and lied about Harry Potter's identity."

The whispers were ripping through the room again. Lucius, unlike the mouse, did not need theatrics to silence the room he merely raised his hand.

"My son is someone I am proud of. My wife, who lied to the Dark Lord's face is someone I am proud of but until right now I would say I didn't earn that respect from them. Narcissa and I were married because our parents ordered it. Narcissa is brilliant and should have spent her life working as a healer but she was forced to give up her life and work to be a proper wife because that's what we do. That's what has always been done."

Hermione could see tears welling in Narcissa's eyes.

"She gave up her life and I gave up my true love and we did what we as proper pureblood wizards and witches were supposed to do and entered into an arranged marriage based on connections and politics. I don't regret it because it gave us Draco but this farce will no longer continue. Narcissa is my best friend in the world but she has never been my love and I have never been hers. We both have the opportunity to follow our hearts now and I will not let the archaic and foolish rules of the generations before me bind me. And now to the coward part."

He glared at the mouse.

"I was a coward for taking the mark because my father forced me. I could have run away like Sirius Black but I bowed to his wishes. I am a coward because when that thing came back from his grave and took over my home I did not fight him. I kneeled and groveled for my life and the life of my family. He took my wand and tried to destroy my son and I did nothing. Yes, you can argue that I protected my family, and I did. We might be dead if I hadn't cowered before that man. I have spent most of my life looking down upon and mocking Arthur Weasley but in the end he was a better man than I. They risked themselves and their whole family to protect our world and gave a son for it."

Soft sobbing could be heard throughout the room.

"We saw the Dark…Voldemort's world. I lived with that man controlling my every action and I have seen the horrors he inflicted. My beliefs, my parents' beliefs, the beliefs of those families that we hail as our history are flawed and destructive. You ask how Hermione Granger ended up working for me….because I bullied, blackmailed and begged until she agreed. She is our future. The Weasleys are our future. We have lived in the past and all that has done is tear our world apart. It is time to embrace our future."

He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I am well aware that Hermione and Narcissa are dating, Draco and I are the ones that finally convinced Narcissa to get up the nerve to pursue her."

The mouse gasped as did several members of the Wizengamot.

"I have been in love with Aurora Sinistra since our fourth year and I am finally with her and happy and I want my best friend to experience that happiness too. Narcissa and I will be getting divorced, but it will be amicable…two friends finding happiness. Hermione isn't after fame or fortune, she has an ample supply of both and wants none of it. She wants to change our world for the better and I say it is time to stop fighting it. I was a coward but I will not hide behind my parents' lies and the world that used to be any longer."

He looked around at Wizengamot.

"This trial is a farce and everyone here knows it. Aren't you tired of cowering to the old rules and the old guard? They died following their hate, I have no intention of following them. If you continue this all you tell the world is that the English wizarding world is filled with fools and cowards who would rather persecute a young woman for falling in love rather than face the fact the world is changing. Now is the time to take a stand. Now is the time to show that we are not cowards…we are not fools. I hereby move that all charges against Hermione Jean Granger be dismissed."

"I second!" could be heard from the back. The mouse had no choice but to take a vote.

"All those in favor of dismissing the charges."

The resounding 'ayes' filled the room. No one dared to be the one saying nay. The gallery broke into applause as the mouse declared that all charges were to be dismissed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You are still an arrogant, self-serving git."

"Of course I am. More wine?"

Hermione let Lucius refill her glass. Minerva had a feast set up in the lounge for the staff and Hermione's friends to celebrate the victory.

"So tell me the truth, how much of that was self serving and how much was real?"

"Does it matter? I am happy and so are you. We will change the wizarding world for the better and make a tidy profit while we are at it. I am still going to annoy you no matter what I say. It's what I do…as you said…I am a git and frankly I am ok with that."

He leaned over and kissed Aurora. Draco rolled his eyes. He passed the roast down to Ron who was debating with him on whether the Chudley Cannons were going to be the worst team that year or the second to worst team. Hermione looked around the table. The Weasleys and Malfoys breaking bread would have been the punch line to a joke a year before but here they were. They really were going to change the world.

The party continued to the early hours of the morning. Hermione finally pulled Narcissa aside. She ran her hand along Narcissa's cheek, "I'm ready."

"You aren't doing this because of Pansy's taunt, today's victory or Lucius' speech are you?"

"No I am doing this because of you." She captured Narcissa's lips, "I want to be with you. Lucius is right, we make each other happy. I want to show you what you mean to me, I want to give you everything."

"Hermione..."

"No more talking, I was tried for acts of moral turpitude and didn't have any. I want to be immoral. At least with you. Show me."

Narcissa stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand leading her to the bedroom. She used her wand to stoke the fire in the room making sure it was nice and toasty. She pulled Hermione to her kissing her gently.

"I will go slow, if you become uncomfortable or want me to stop I will."

"Kiss me again."

Narcissa was all too happy to oblige, unbuttoning Hermione's blouse as she claimed her mouth. She wanted to tear her clothes off but there would be time for that later. Hermione moaned as Narcissa's hands found bare skin.

"You are so beautiful. Let me see you."

Narcissa pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Her breath caught as the bra fell to the floor.

"Beautiful."

Narcissa sat on the bed and pulled Hermione down on top of her so the witch was straddling her lap. She let her hands roam Hermione's body as their mouths met again. Hermione gasped as Narcissa's hand stroked her breast.

"Oh!" Hermione grasped Narcissa's hair lost in the pleasure. Narcissa spun them around and laid Hermione down on the bed.

She moved her attention lower lavishing Hermione's breasts in attention. Hermione purred and parted her legs allowing Narcissa to settle between them. Narcissa reached under Hermione's skirt rubbing against her panties. She could feel how wet she was. She unbuttoned Hermione's skirt and finished undressing her. She stood at the foot of the bed taking in the sight before her. Hermione tried to cover herself.

"Don't. You are magnificent, I want to see you." Narcissa disrobed slowly letting Hermione enjoy the view. She wasn't disappointed. Hermione's desire was evident on her face. Narcissa crawled up Hermione's body and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for letting me love you."

She settled down on top of Hermione, both women relishing the feel of their bodies connecting. Narcissa began her trip down Hermione's body again making sure to memorize every inch with her lips and tongue. Hermione bucked as Narcissa reached her center crying out as the pleasure overtook her. Narcissa explored her taking pleasure in every gasp and moan she elicited from her witch. She felt Hermione's body shake as she was overcome. Narcissa gently went inside her feeling resistance.

Hermione cried out as Narcissa broke through and she stilled her hand to let her adjust while continuing the onslaught with her tongue. Hermione began move against her and Narcissa knew she was ready. She set a leisurely pace with her mouth and fingers drawing Hermione's pleasure out. She realized tears were running down her face as she pleasured her lover. She moved up to capture Hermione's lips after she cried out her release.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you gave me an amazing gift. You are absolutely beautiful. I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you too."

...

Liked it? Hit the little button below and let me know.


End file.
